


Harry's Hope

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drakons, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: (4 days later. December 10th.)(This is to show what effect being in this alternative universe is having on Kayla's body as she went from being mated and having someone to ground her magic to being unmated and her magic running rampant)





	1. Prologue

The girl watched, waiting for the other three wizards to leave before moving silently to the baby on the doorstep. She crouched down and kissed his forehead, murmuring a spell to protect him until she could return. Kayla slipped away into the night, disappearing to her home to wait patiently for the time to be right to enact her plan.

She had been planning what would happen for awhile, having made plans with the people involved in the future. She knew there'd be no going back after this and that things would change completely. She'd created an alternative universe simply by coming back and doing this already. The young lady had no regrets, not with what she could stop from happening.


	2. The Plan in Action

**_Time Skip of 3 Years Later (August 1984)_ **

Kayla arrived, [well dressed](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=237250151) and knocked on the door of Number Four, Privet Drive. She waited patiently for the door to open and smiled at the blonde woman who opened the door. "Hello... Can I help you?" Petunia Dursley looked at the dark haired woman who just tilted her head slightly. She subconsciously straightened her posture, arms crossing across her chest defensively. The Muggle woman had an uneasy feeling, neck prickling slightly as she gazed at the other woman who smiled without showing any teeth.

"Yes. Yes you can. I'm here to take my nephew, Harry." Kayla needed her plan to work, eyes never breaking her gaze from Petunia's.

"Your nephew? You're one of them?" Petunia Dursley's face looked disgusted and fearful at the realization of who was there. She backed up slightly, looking paler and frightened before taking a deep breath.

"Yes. My nephew. I know you don't want him. So give him to me." Kayla casually pushed past Petunia and opened the cupboard door after magically unlocking it. She took the tiny child up into her arms as he slept. "I'll be taking him and you'll be forgetting you ever saw him."

"Freaks. The whole lot of you." Petunia sneered and then her expression blanked with a wave of Kayla's hand, forgetting ever seeing her nephew. The dark haired woman stepped around Petunia Dursley and carried Harry out into the sunlight which caused the tiny child to stir slightly.

"Shh." Kayla hummed and tucked him more securely against her chest while walking to a car with dark windows. "Time to go home, young Potter." She buckled him into the car-seat before driving back to the apparation point, returning the rental car and apparating with him to Gringotts to discuss custody as the sole remaining Potter other than Harry. She strode confidently into the building and greeted the goblins in their own language. They instantly became more courteous and helpful as she requested to speak to the Potter Vault manager and they were asked to wait, which nearly an hour was spent to wait to test them.

"Please follow me." A gruff looking goblin stated in the Goblin language and led them to a comfortable meeting room where a Goblin waited. The Goblin who had led them left and the one at the head of the table nodded.

"I am Griphook, Potter Vault Manager." The Goblin greeted, causing Harry to wake up.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry looked around and realized that he wasn't in his cupboard where he had fallen asleep, starting to freak out.

"Shh, Harry... Don't worry." Kayla rubbed his back, speaking softly and gently knowing the Dursleys just shout at him most of the time. "You're going to go live somewhere else."

"This is Harry Potter?" Griphook raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Yes... And I am the current Lady Potter... In 2017." The woman knew the Goblins knew time travel was a possibility.

"Blood test to confirm. Or show the Lady Potter's rings." Griphook couldn't see her hands as they were hidden by the child in her hold.

"Let's do the blood test... The other me has the rings." Kayla's lips twitched into a smile, fingers combing through Harry's hair.

"Time travel and body creator. Impressive." Griphook called one of the other Goblins to bring the bowl and dagger.

"Well, I am one of them." She smiled pleasantly as the other Goblin entered. The female knew the goblin would understand what she meant. She held out her hand when prompted, not flinching as the dagger sliced her hand and squeezing the blood into the bowl before vanishing her own blood off the dagger. "Pardon me for being cautious."

"No offense taken." The Goblin inclined his head slightly before doing the Family Tree test, The Inheritance test, and the test to see who she was Bonded to. "Potter, Black, Malfoy and Lupin? How?"

"Potter because of Harry, Malfoy through young Draco, Sirius and Remus for the final two." She answered. "But for the time being, I need to be a Potter relation. Like James Potter's sister. Say the one who was ill as a child and went to America for clean air. There was an incident... Regarding Harry's ex wife being crazy and a potion that woke something up in my blood."

"That will be easy... Euphemia and Fleamont had stopped being in the public so much when James was born, it was entirely possible for Euphemia to have another child without anyone knowing." Griphook grinned, more showing his teeth than anything which kind of fascinated Harry who had been sitting quietly. The black haired toddler leaned forward slightly, looking curiously at the goblin who raised an eyebrow but ignored the child otherwise.

"Are you ready to go home, Harry? To your real home? No more Dudley, Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia." Kayla cooed softly, kissing the small Potter's head as Griphook cleared his throat.

"Here are the papers. The originals are filed here now, here is a list of all the Potter properties plus the Black properties. I will recall all the keys to the vaults and deny access to everyone except yourself and young Harry." Griphook pressed his hand onto the bank papers and a shiny gold key landed there. "There is the Potter key. I'll send the others when I get them." He showed them out.

"Let's get you home now." Kayla used Apparated to just outside where Potter Ancestral Manor would be and closed her eyes, letting her magic reach out to the wards which resonated with her. "Aperi ad familiam." She called out, the wards responding to familial magic and saying. The house became visible in the distance and the great big gates surrounding the property appeared near her, the gates creaking open. "Welcome home, Love."

Harry shuddered lightly at the magic washing over him, feeling safe and happy. "Where are we?"

"Potter Ancestral Manor. This was your dad's family's oldest home. There's a few others. It's a bit of a long walk." Kayla stepped in the gates and then apparated them to the front door. She had not wanted to take the very long walk up to the front doors nearly two miles away.


	3. Manors of Potter

Kayla pressed her hand on the doors and they creaked open, Harry slightly behind her as they entered. With a wave of her hand, light flooded the hall and alerted the painting of the parents of James Potter that someone was there.

"Who's there?" Fleamont called before seeing them. "Who are you?" His brows furrowed in curiosity and a bit of anxiety. Only someone of the house of Potter was able to enter the home without being escorted.

"This is James' son... And I'll explain who I am soon enough. Harry needs to be checked by a healer before I can really explain." Harry was priority in her mind and life right now. Kayla would answer while Harry was being checked over. She accepted the directions to the parlor and summoned a healer while explaining to Harry that he needs to trust the new person and herself. Harry had felt safe with her and stayed close when the healer came in.

"Hello. I'm Healer Smythe." The healer greeted them. "This is the child?" He had soft brown hair that framed his face, gentle hazel eyes and a slight spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Thomas Smythe had wanted to be a healer ever since he was small and now at the age of 25 he was living his dream, helping people and making their life better.

"Yes. I need a confidentiality oath though..." The woman gave him a look. "He's important to our world."

Healer Smythe's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "I, Healer Thomas Smythe, swear on my magic to reveal to no one who my patient is nor his results without express permission of his guardian." There was a burst of magic and they nodded.

"Why don't you two stay here and conduct the exam? I need to speak to my parents' portraits." Kayla disappeared back into the hall to talk to Fleamont and Euphemia.  

"Are you going to answer now?" Fleamont asked.

"Is there any way I could talk to you both somewhere more private? Oh. Wait... I'm going to do something." Kayla went into the study, closed her eyes and pulled them through to her. "There... Now I can explain without having to move your painting."

"What just happened? We were just in our frame... Now we have bodies." Euphemia looked at herself and her husband.

"I pulled you through to me. It's easier to explain like this. I am from the future." Kayla handed them the papers from Gringotts. "This will help."

Fleamont read through the papers and handed them back once he was done. "So you're going to be our daughter while you're in our time."

"Yes. It seemed easiest. Mostly because I have quite a good amount of knowledge of Potter manor from my time. Not much has changed." Kayla smiled at them.

"Who are you in the future in the other universe?" Fleamont sat behind his desk.

"Lady Potter-Black for something. Or Lady Lupin-Malfoy for others. And other times Lady Potter-Black-Lupin-Malfoy. Well acting Lady for Malfoy and Potter really. I'm raising Harry's children with him." Kayla explained.

"I see. Well... Welcome to the family." Fleamont smiled. "I'm glad Harry's found someone."

"His children were with his crazy ex wife. Like all she cared about was being Lady Potter." Kayla scowled. "I really don't like her." 

"That's horrible!" Euphemia looked horrified, wondering how anyone could be so shallow but knowing it often happened in Pureblood circles.

"Thankfully Harry had a prenuptial agreement that said Ginerva couldn't take his money. She's trying to take his kids. But thanks to some veeeeery old magic, they aren't her kids but mine now." Kayla looked smug when she said they were her kids.

"Everyone signs an agreement in marriages into this family. It's always been made so in case a super rare divorces happened no one can try to steal the fortune." Fleamont supplied.

"The fortune has grown quite a bit since your time." Kayla put her hair up into a ponytail. "But Harry's thankfully away from that horrible woman."

"She sounds terrible. Is there any specific reason you came back?" Euphemia got right to the point, looking at her sternly.

"To fix the past and save a whole lot of heartbreak from happening." The young woman was fierce in her answer, believing in her mission. "I want to give Harry a better life than what he had."

"That is very noble of you." Euphemia looked at the girl fondly, already liking the woman who would be caring for her grandchild. "But what would happen if you tried to go forward in time?"

"No one would know who I am. I've been transplanted back in time and a life created for me in this time. I don't mind though. I kind of created an alternate universe though. So in my original universe, things are still the same. Think about it this way. There are books and each has its own universe in a way. That's what real life is like." Kayla explained. "I just created an off shoot because the original still had to happen in order for me to even know to go back in time."

"That does make quite a bit of sense. Because if you go back in time, what you've done would have already been done in that universe. But it creates an alternate universe that complies with the change." Fleamont smiled softly, enjoying having someone to discuss theory with.

"Exactly. And I hope to prevent certain deaths and tragedies that are easily preventable by simply having him with me." Kayla's eyes were determined before she shot up out of her chair. "I'll be right back." She made her way to the other room where Healer Smythe was cradling a crying Harry who was distressed by a potion that had made his whole body feel weird.

"He didn't take well to the potion we needed for the test to check his health completely." Thomas handed the small boy to his presumed Aunt.

"He doesn't remember anything from that incident or before it. So magic is kind of a shock. What I tell you is also confidential. Do you understand?" Her eyes were intense, staring into Thomas's soul.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd never reveal anything or do anything that could cause harm to anyone." Healer Thomas agreed, looking just as serious.

"Harry was left with muggles for a few years. So who knows what we'll find? I've been in America since I was small and no one notified me about where Harry was." Kayla whispered, bouncing Harry in her arms and wrapping her magic around his gently. "They seemed like very terrible muggles so I'm honestly terrified of what has happened to my sweet boy."

Thomas Smythe's heart broke at the sad expression on the woman's face. "We'll see what we can find and then I can help you arrange anything else you need." He promised.

"Thank you so much, Healer Smythe." The newest Potter smiled softly at him, shifting Harry in her arms.

"I just need to cast one spell to get a list of his medical history." Thomas got out his wand and cast the spell, a roll of parchment appearing. He read it and frowned before he handed it to Harry's Aunt.

"Filthy scum." Kayla was scowling, shifting the sleeping Harry in her arm again. "How could someone be so terrible to a child? All they want is to be loved and cared for. Let's start treatment right away."

"Yes, Ma'am." Healer Smythe nodded, pulling out some of the needed potions. He listed off everything he could give him right now and the Potter Lady nodded.

"Sounds good. Let me wake him." Kayla sat and gently shook the toddler, waking him with soft words. "You need to take some yucky stuff to help you get big and strong!"

"Okay, Aunty." Harry was used to doing as he was told, obediently opening his mouth for the foul tasting potion which made his face crinkle. He didn't much like these but he took them for the nice lady and nice man who have him instead of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He finished all four and laid his head back down on his Aunt's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Poor little one... He's so tired." Kayla sighed, leaning back and rubbing the child's back. "He's had a very long day. Thank you, Healer Thomas Smythe."

"You are welcome, Ma'am." Healer Smythe smiled and left.


	4. Trials

Kayla waited, tapping her fingers as she waited for a response to her letter to the bank. She had requested a full inventory of the Black and Potter vaults, making sure no one had unauthorized access to the money and items within.

In the meantime, Kayla set about writing letters to Augusta Longbottom and Arthur Weasley. She also scribbled a quick note that went out to Minerva McGonagall. The soft brown haired woman knew how much Minerva meant to Harry in her universe.

Finally a summons from the bank came through and Kayla smiled. "Harry, love?" She called to make sure he was still playing happily.

"Yes, Aunt Kayla?" Harry came over as fast as his small legs could go, more open now than he had been two months ago. He stopped in front of her, adorable with his new glasses on. She had asked if he wanted his eyes fixed by magic but he wanted the glasses when he heard his father had worn glasses all his life.

"How about a visit to the bank?" Kayla smiled softly, running her fingers through the messy dark hair.

"We see Griphook, Mama?" Harry looked excited, tilting his head into the hand on his scalp.

"Yes, we'll see Griphook." Kayla nodded. "And you have a Mama, Harry. Lily is your Mama." She understood the poor child's confusion though, smiling to show she wasn't mad about his slip up. She rose to her feet, lifting Harry with and getting ready to go after bundling Harry up in a traveling blanket to keep him from getting soot in his face. She stepped through the Floo and arrived at Gringotts, being brushed off after bumping into a red headed man. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"No problem, Miss." Arthur Weasley smiled, having much more hair now than he did in her time and universe.

"Potter. Kayla Potter." She introduced, seeing his eyes widen. Clearly he'd received her letter and that was why he was here. She led him to the counter and spoke to the Goblin in the Goblin Language, the trio being seated and asked to wait. "I need to speak to you and a few others."

"I got your letter and came from work." Arthur used an emergency summons to Gringotts as his reason for leaving, knowing he couldn't be cited for it.

"I'm sorry for pulling you from work." The Potter apologized, keeping Harry covered until they were brought to a small meeting room. She uncovered Harry finally, watching the small boy looked around curiously before he noticed Arthur.

"Hello there." Arthur had nearly fallen from his chair in surprise at seeing Harry Potter finally after Dumbledore had just told them that the boy was still safely in his relatives care.

"He's quite shy." Kayla let Harry wrap himself in the traveling blanket after she cleaned it. "He's not met many people."

"I suppose this is why you wanted to see me." They heard another voice from the doorway and Augusta came in, Neville following close behind his Gran. The tiny blonde boy looked thoroughly frightened.

"Yes, Madam Longbottom. I am Lady Kayla Potter. Sister of James Potter." Kayla introduced herself, smiling at Neville who smiled back hesitantly. "And this is Harry Potter." She uncovered Harry's head again, seeing him peek at Neville.

"I suppose you expect us to believe that. James did not have a sister." Minerva's voice was cold as she strode into the room. "Give me the boy, imposter."

"You're going to frighten the children. Why don't we all sit and Griphook will explain?" Kayla held Harry closer, rubbing his back. The Goblin came in shortly after and sat at the head of the table.

The goblin showed them a copy of the Potter family tree that did in fact bear a sister to James. "Lady Potter has been in America since she was a small child, living with her uncle Charlus Potter who passed away shortly before James and Lily did. She remained at Ilvermony, training under the headmistress." Griphook rolled the family tree up and summoned a scroll and a dagger.

"To further prove I am who I say I am. I'll do a heritage test." Kayla smiled softly, setting Harry down by Neville in the chair next to Arthur before holding her hand out to Griphook and he sliced her palm. She squeezed blood onto the paper and it was absorbed quickly, words replacing the splatter.

_Name: Kayla Marie Potter_   
_Age:_ _Twenty Two years old_   
_Sire: Fleamont Potter_   
_Mother: Euphemia Potter_   
_Family: James Fleamont Potter, Lily Potter née Evans, Harry James Potter (nephew)_   
_Spouse: N/A_   
_Title: Head of Potter Family, Interm Head of Black Family, Descendant of Gryffindor_   
_Wand: Hawthorn wood, Unicorn hair, 11", slightly springy flexibility_   
_Inheritances: Drakon (Forced inheritance awakening)_

"Are you satisfied?" Griphook smiled at the assorted company.

 _"_ _Thank you, Griphook. We'll need to talk privately for a bit. And then you and I can discuss the other matters."_  Kayla smiled, responding in Goblin Language.

"Yes, Lady Potter." Griphook left the room.

"What does a forced inheritance awakening mean?" Arthur knew he'd heard the term before, he couldn't remember where though.

"It means either the blood was dormant. Or something happened that forced the inheritance early." Minerva was pale.

"I'm okay though. Don't worry. There were no side effects except being hyper aggressive at first after the first time I changed. And hyper vigilant for the first month I had Harry. That is why we hadn't contacted anyone before now. I had to get my other side to calm down." Kayla created a steeple with her fingers, noting how she had ended up with both boys in her lap. Her eyes were shadowed at the moment as she looked at the two children.

"Why exactly did you call us here?" Augusta questioned, ignoring her grandson in the woman's lap.

"Because I need your support to free Sirius. He did not betray the Potters. They switched, last minute. I knew Sirius from letters my brother sent me." Kayla was fierce. "He wouldn't have done it. They didn't even give him a trial, didn't check his wand."

There were gasps from the other three adults. "He killed twelve muggles and laughed as they took him into custody." Minerva protested.

"He was in shock because two of his best friends were dead and the one he thought was the traitor wasn't the one who betrayed them. But the one who no one expected had." Kayla rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I need to know if you'll help me or not. There's other things I also need to do."

"If this is true... Then the Ministry has done a great injustice." Augusta spoke slowly, contemplating what she could do already. Minerva looked faint for a moment before nodding, resolving herself.

"An innocent man has spent three years in Azkaban." Kayla reminded them of the importance. "By the time they get through formalities and agree to let him go. It will probably be closer to four or five."

"If you knew this. Why didn't you come forward before?" Minerva was curious as to why now.

"I was 19 years old when they died. I was not informed of where Harry was placed however I got to researching for the last few years before I got Harry. I was researching my inheritance. If I had known where Harry was placed, I would have been back sooner to take custody." The medium brown haired woman sighed, looking saddened.

"What happened? While he was with those muggles?" Minerva had watched them, seen how horrible they were.

"Atrocities. He was abused. Mentally and physically." The young woman spoke bluntly. "Do not speak their name though. His nightmares have just barely ceased occuring every night. His healer and I are working on a plan for a mind specialist to come and talk to him. Most likely Mind Healer Ted Tonks."

"Ted Tonks? Isn't that Andomeda Black's husband?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. He's one of the best and that's what Harry deserves." Kayla smiled softly at the sleeping toddlers in her lap. "Arthur. Your son has a pet rat, correct?"

"Yes, Scabbers. Why?" Arthur looked surprised.

"Can you bring him to the next meeting? I want to take a look at something." She had a look on her face as she looked at Minerva.

"I will." Arthur nodded, wondering if he could ask her something once everyone had gone.

"I need to be getting back to the school." Minerva stood up. "Please owl me with the next time and date of the meeting." She had a note hidden in her sleeve that had been given to her under the table. The dark haired woman left, going to the Floo to go back to Hogwarts.

"I also have business to attend to." Augusta also stood up.

"Will you be leaving Neville with the elves?" Kayla questioned.

"Most likely. They keep him from being in the way." Augusta slipped and revealed her disdain for the child.

"How about Neville comes to Potter Manor and has child to child time to promote healthy bonds? And he'd be out of your way." The Lady Potter smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Augusta said shortly. "I will send an elf to gather him at 7 pm." She left.

Finally it was just Arthur, the two boys and the woman. The two adults looked at each other for a moment in silence.


	5. Truth

"You needed to ask me something?" Kayla smiled reassuringly at Arthur, letting him know that he could speak freely.

"I have this feeling... That I am having my memory wiped repeatedly. I wake up, get to a certain point in my day and then it's blank for awhile." Arthur knew how serious his thoughts were. "I wanted to know if you could help me." He felt a great deal of trust in her already.

"I'll have Griphook do a heritage test which will also see if there is blocks on you." Kayla patted his arm before sending the summons to the goblin who arrived shortly. "Arthur Weasley wishes to gave a heritage test done, Griphook."

"Very well. Will you be accompanying him?" Griphook bowed slightly.

"If he wishes me to." Kayla silently asked Arthur the question.

"Yes. Please." Arthur nodded quickly. "But what of the children?"

"They can remain here until the cleansing. Then they will go in a separate room." Griphook addressed the issue while summoning the dagger and bowl again. He sliced Arthur's hand neatly and soon several pieces of parchment appeared.

 _Name: Arthur Septimus Weasley_  
Age: 35 years old  
 _Sire: Septimus Weasley_  
 _Mother: Cedrella Weasley née Black_  
 _Siblings: Bilius Weasley, Cador Weasley_  
 _Spouse: Gideon Prewett, Molly Prewett (Forced Bonding, invalid)_  
 _Children: William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley, George and Frederick Weasley_  
 _Title: Head of Weasley Family, Interm Head of Prewett_  
 _Wand: Maple, 10 inches, Unicorn hair, firm._  
 _Inheritances: Drakon_  
 _Blocks: 67% on Core (Albus Dumbledore), 80% on inheritance, 75% on Mate Bond, 88% Memory Block_

Arthur felt faint, staring at the parchment. "This can't possibly be!"

"Forced inheritance blocking! Mate blocking!" Griphook muttered, sending a message to the king. "You will need to be in the room during the cleansing as Black Family Head." He addresses the girl.

"I can do that. We need someone to get the other children. They probably have blocks on them also. I will not allow anyone to harm family." Kayla was twisting the rings on her fingers, having received the heads rings in this universe. "I want everyone to be checked. Who knows what's been done?"

"My children?" Arthur looked anxious.

"Do not worry." Kayla patted his arm reassuringly. "They will be okay."

"We have dispatched a wizard courier to gather your children with a note from you giving permission." Griphook had returned. "They will arrive momentarily."

"Thank you." Arthur bowed to the Goblin. "And thank you for helping me." He turned to Kayla, ruffling her hair like he would a sister.

"Anytime. But you mess my hair up and I'll get you good." She laughed, tilting her head back.

The pair laughing were interrupted by the door opening and five children being brought in. "Dad? What's going on?" Bill asked the question, the twins behind him.

"We're going to have some testing done." Arthur gestured for them to come in. "This is Lady Potter-Black. She's the head of the Potter and Black families."

"I thought all the Potters died out." Bill was suspicious, crossing his arms until the parchment bearing Kayla's heritage results floated to him.

"We're having you tested for inheritances and general health." Kayla shifted her nephew and Neville.

Griphook came in and conducted each test one by one. All the children were Gideon and Arthur's children. Each child was shocked and confused, looking anxiously at their father.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We can put our trust in Kayla as the head of the Black Family." Arthur smiled.

"As your father's maternal parent's head of house, you also would fall under my responsibility or your grandfather Septimus' as the head of Weasley. Since your father is the interm head of Prewett, you technically could be on your own but we felt it was better this way." The young woman spoke, stroking Harry's soft hair as he slept.

"And with the inheritances coming through from the Black side, we need to be under her care." Arthur had had things explained to him.

"Are we ready for the cleansings?" Griphook came in. "Healer Smythe is on hand for afterwards to check them."

"Oh good. He can watch the kids." Kayla dimpled as she smiled. "He's a nice guy." She defended herself as Bill raised an eyebrow. "He's helped a lot with Harry."

"Ah! Hello Lady Potter!" Healer Smythe grinned. "I see you've brought Harry and is that Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, yes it is. Healer Smythe, can you watch them until after the ceremomy?" The only female in the room asked the healer who nodded and accepted both toddlers into his arms. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kayla snorted. Griphook led the way, followed by Arthur and Kayla side by side and then followed by Bill who was followed by Charlie, Percy and the twins.

Thomas held in his laughter until after they were gone and then he snickered, thinking they looked like a line of ducks. He didn't want to wake the children and get his head bitten off by an angry Mama Drakon. Granted, he didn't know about her inheritance but still it was hard to not compare her fierceness to a mother Dragon.


	6. Rituals

~In the cleansing prep room~

Each of the males were stripped and bathed in a special pool that opened magical pathways for cleansing while Kayla was prepped in a different part to give a bit of privacy.

Arthur felt odd, exposed and vulnerable at the sheer amount of old magic in the large room. It made him a bit nervous but not as nervous as the absolutely huge room they were led into made him feel.

The walls and floor were stone, dark marble on the floor and the walls of granite with precious crystals to help conduct the magic and contain it. There were two raised altars in the center where the person having the ceremony done to them would lay on one. More would appear if needed depending on how many the ceremony being performed called for.

Arthur was directed to lay on the altar on the right, mostly naked body chilling quickly on the stone but suddenly a flood of warmth filled him as Ragnok spoke lowly to begin. "We will start by removing the blocks on his core to assist with the other ceremonies after. It is important that we begin with the father so the sons' magic is not affected negatively."

Arthur took a deep breath in and settled as he heard the strange words being chanted around him, warmth wrapping around him and settling into his core where he felt a pain. He groaned, muscles tensing again as the pain flared bright like a burn from boiling water spilling on you. It vanished after a while, his entire body tingling as his newly unbound magic flared in excitement.

"Part one is complete. Lady Potter, we need you up here now for the Inheritance unblocking." Ragnok spoke, voice carrying in the large chamber and the young woman scampered up to sit. "You will need to be in your Drakon form."

"I can do that." She nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on a part of her magic that bloomed out to do the transformation. Her hair grew to reach her ankles, wings springing from her back and scales appearing on her skin. When her eyes opened, they were just as brilliantly emerald as Harry's with a vertical slit like a cat. Her wings had vibrant red scales interspersed with black ones near the top, scales on her skin being a much lighter peach color. "Is this good?" She had pointed fangs in her mouth.

"Are you retracting the claws?" Ragnok had seen her full form before and within seconds her claws were out. "Try not to slice anyone this time..."

"I apologized for that." She huffed, sitting on the other altar and the ceremony began again.

There was much chanting and a glow settled over Arthur, his screams soon filling the room as the block was breaking.

If Arthur had thought he was in pain before, this was worse. It felt like everyone bone in his body was breaking and then reforming. He felt like he was burning alive, scales erupting onto his skin and wings shooting out of his back in a spray of blood. Finally the pain ceased little by little and he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling before following his instincts to go the head of his family and show proper deference.

His body moved on autopilot, moving to kneel in front of her and flaring his dark brown wings that lightened at the bottom for inspection and cleaning. It was an instinct from when Drakons had their inheritance and their patriarch or matriarch would clean them up and welcome them in.

Kayla was speaking in their language, speaking words that filled him with a firm sense of belonging and joy. Finally she finished cleaning his wings. "Done. You need to retract your features now, okay? Just focus on making them go away."

Arthur felt his wings retract and a slight prickling sensation as everything else vanished. "Are my boys okay?"

"They are fine. Do not worry." She could feel her own instincts to check on the children and pushed them down. "One more and then we can see them briefly before Bill has his rituals. He should have inherited on his birthday."

"Okay. I can do that." Arthur took a deep breath in, releasing it out in a rush as he laid back on his altar. Kayla had gone back to the edge of the room, watching over him and waiting as the blocks were finally lifted.

"He's gonna be down for a few hours. I'd recommend he go in the recovery room." Kayla hummed, seeing Bill and Charlie come in. "He's okay. Just has a lot going on."

"Are you sure?" Charlie spoke in her presence for the first time since they arrived.

"Yeah, don't worry. He's just got to recuperate for a bit." Kayla nodded, watching Arthur being dressed in a robe and taken to the small recovery room connected to the chamber. "You can see him after. Bill, it's your turn. Then Charlie, then Percy and the twins."

Charlie went back in the other room and waited, keeping an eye on their brothers. "Dad will be okay. He just needs to sleep." He answered Percy's unasked question.

Percy nodded, cuddling his little brothers to his sides and waiting patiently as the procedure went on. He could be very patient, used to having to wait for things and letting the twins play over his lap.

~With Bill~

Bill was writhing slightly, in pain as the blocks were removed and his inheritance came through. His wings were silver and darkening as they went down, eyes brilliant blue and hair waved slightly. He finally settled, relaxed as the pain faded and he sat up.

Kayla smiled at him, cleaning his wings and repeating her welcome in their language. He sagged against her, tired beyond belief at what his young body had gone through and ready for a nap. "Let's get you tucked in by your dad." She helped him to the recovery room and tucked him in before going back to the other room and assisting with Charlie who was three years away from his own inheritance.

Dumbledore had stopped at the Weasley house many times over the years and had been placing blocks on the Weasley children except the youngest two who were not Arthur's children. Arthur was a threat to Dumbledore's perfect society if left unchecked and he had been taken well in hand at least until he started getting suspicious.

Charlie decided to cuddle up with Bill in one bed, curled into hus big brother's side and napping also.

Percy went quickly through his ceremony, some memories being recovered from the blocks of Percy seeing Molly whispering with Dumbledore and of letters from someone.

~Time skip to them getting ready to perform the ceremony on George and Fred~

Kayla brought them in, smoothing her hands over their hair comfortingly. "You'll be right as rain soon enough. Just sit up here for us, yes?" She couldn't help but fuss over them, the two basking in the attention they didn't get at home much. "Ready?"

"Ready." The six year olds chorused, grinning at her and she stepped back to watch.

Ragnok had to switch the chant he was using as the twins had a Twin Bond, sharing the same soul. He felt immensely pleased to be the one doing it on such rare souls. Twins weren't all that common and soul sharing ones were even more rare. The last set was Gideon and Fabian Prewett, which made it all the more better.

This ceremony took as long as Arthur's had, magic flaring in the room and torches being blown out. The only light came from the ruins surrounding the altars and the twins bodies. With a final huge wave of magic, the ritual was complete and both boys sat up before beginning to cry.

They were both very overwhelmed, holding onto each other as they were wrapped in arms and then wings. "Shh. Let us go to your father." No sooner had she finished speaking than Arthur came flying out, Drakon attributes on full display as he came to his children. The woman stepped back, watching Arthur smell them and then check them for wounds before settling once he realized they weren't hurt.

"What was that?" The man was dazed slightly as he retracted his Drakon appearance.

"Your instincts will be very close to the surface for awhile. You'll need a safe place to calm them without disturbance. Bill will need to be pulled from school temporarily also." Kayla blinked as she was drawn into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Arthur was a bit choked up. "For helping us."

"It's what family is for." She responded, patting his back and then watching how the other children came to surround their father. "Anything you need, simply ask and I'll do my best to assist."

Which reminded Arthur of a problem that had occurred with all that he had discovered during this day.


	7. Home

"We can't stay in the Burrow while she's there." They all knew who Bill was talking about, him having been the one who brought up the elephant in the room.

"You could stay with me until you can get your house back?" Kayla offered. "There's plenty of room and Harry and I would love the company. Plus it would be easier to control your worries." She hadn't forgotten the humans in the room.

"We couldn't impose on you. Five rambunctious children and me?" Arthur didn't want to be a burden.

"Nonsense. I don't mind in the least bit, Arthur. It would do Harry a world of good too. To have a good adult male figure in his life and to have playmates." She insisted.

"Please, Dad?" The twins wanted to play with Harry and it seemed like a grand adventure. "We wanna stay there!"

"Alright, alright. We'll stay." Arthur smiled, relieved to have that problem solved. "But we will keep track of ourselves too."

"There's plenty of room for the boys to play outside and in. Lord knows how much Sirius and James had in there." Kayla laughed. "My parents portrait told me lots of stories about them and their shenanigans."

"That sounds about right." Arthur laughed, following Kayla back to the meeting room they had been in before and Healer Smythe checked them all over.

"Mama? Who is that?" Harry stared at the redheads.

"Aunty, Hary, Aunty. And those are the Weasleys. They're part of Aunty's household. And they're coming to stay with us. And Neville is coming for a playdate." Kayla noticed the small blond hiding in Healer Smythe's arms. "Hello, Neville. I'm Kayla."

"Hello." Neville whispered shyly, looking down.

"We'll need to floo there. I can take Harry and give you guys the Floo password and address." Kayla wrote it down on a piece of paper before giving it to Arthur.

"We'll meet you there." Arthur scooped up Neville and Percy, letting Bill and Charlie read the paper as they were taking the twins before sending them through first ahead of him. Kayla was on the other side waiting for them and smiled.

"Ready to get your rooms?" Kayla smiled sweetly, brushing the soot off of them gently with a brush. She gently tugged them back away from the floo just in time for Arthur to come through. "Welcome to Potter Manor. Home of Kayla and Harry Potter. Now home of Kayla, Harry, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred. And Neville for the night." She had received a note from Augusta asking for her to keep Neville over night.

"Hungry, Aunty." Harry mumbled, lifting his head from her shoulder.

"It is getting onto supper time. Let's go eat." Kayla led the way to the dining room already laid out with bowls and silverware along with plastic cups. "I got the plastic cups because it's easier on life for children rather than dealing with heavy glasses."

"These are so cool." Charlie was examining one that had moving dragons on it and everyone was seated.

"Considering the elves only had a ten minute heads up, they did well." Kayla was so proud of the Potter elves, happy to give them praise and compliments.

"I don't have anything for the boys and myself. We should've gone to the Burrow to at least collect some bags." Arthur fretted.

"Arthur, please. Don't worry. The boys can wear James' things for the night. He's got plenty of things from his childhood trust me." Kayla hated how worried Arthur was.

"My things won't fit, Dad." Bill had filled out from his inheritance, looking worriedly at his father.

"Don't worry, Bill. We'll make due." Arthur was eating slowly, trying to calculate the costs of new things.

"I have a proposition... As the head of your household, why don't you just wear things from here until a time when you've saved up some money to buy new things?" Kayla wiped Neville's face, cleaning up a spill. "Think of it as borrowing the things even though heaven knows if they'll ever actually be used if you don't."

"Thank you." Arthur repeated once more, grateful to this kind woman who had helped him regain his memories and freedom.

~Elsewhere, the Burrow~

Molly stared at the clock, furrowing her brows in irritation as the hands of her husband and the five oldest children all rested on home but clearly they were not home because they were not in the Burrow. Besides William and Charles should have been in Hogwarts as its December. "Where is that man! Good heavens! Keeping his poor wife and children worrying! And supper to get cold!" She let Ginny and Ron eat, watching them devour the foods on their plates. She sat herself down and ate her fill before casting preservation charms on the rest and storing them.

After baths she settled Ron and Ginny in their beds and floo'ed Dumbledore. "Hello, Molly. What can I do for you this lovely evening?"

"It's not so lovely, Albus. Arthur and the five older children are missing. Bill and Charlie aren't showing on the clock as at school. It says they're at home." Molly looked up at Albus.

"They were pulled out for a visit to Gringotts from what Minerva said in passing. I had thought they were already returned." Dumbledore's hand stroked his long beard. "Maybe they sre staying the night somewhere but for it to say home is worrying."

"Do you think he broke through the memory charms?" Molly was terrified of that happening.

"Not on his own... But if he went to Gringotts and the goblins noticed something." Albus mused. "Sleep tonight and tomorrow I shall make inquiries."

"Thank you so much, Albus. Have a good night." Molly ended the floo call and made her way to bed.

~Back at Potter Manor~

A fire crackled pleasantly as Arthur and Kayla sat in matching armchairs, Bill and Charlie studying on the floor in front of them. The other children were tucked in bed as it was 9:15 pm and much too late for little boys to be awake. Charlie's head started nodding as the minutes passed and he was sound asleep once it hit 9:40. Kayla laughed slightly, tilting her head at Charlie after Arthur looked at her questioningly.

"I'll put him to bed." Arthur had been shown where the kids were sleeping which was in the family wing as they were family and not just guests. Neville and Harry were sleeping in the nursery closest to the master bedroom. Bill and Charlie had connected rooms, the twins having a connected room to Percy's and Arthur the room just down the hall from the master bedroom.

The red haired man carried his sleeping son, glad that for the moment he could still do this and set Charlie on his bed before helping him put pajamas on. "Night, Daddy." Charlie mumbled, tucked under the covers.

"Goodnight, Charlie." Arthur kissed his forehead and heard soft voices coming from Bill's room.

"That's it. Almost there. Here are your pajamas." Kayla could be heard speaking. She currently was facing away as Bill changed before tucking him in. "Goodnight, sweetheart. If you need amything, come find your father or I."

"Night, Kayla. Thank you." Bill liked her, she felt motherly and safe. His drakon recognized her as his 'mother' so to speak as the head of the family. He heard the door shut and felt himself drift to sleep.

~In the hall ~

"You are very good with them. Bill was never that comfortable with Molly." Arthur was impressed. "And Percy too. He let you help him."

"They feel safe around me. And their magic recognizes the family magic around theirs because Molly didn't touch their magic with hers." Kayla wasn't making a whole lot of sense, yawning widely behind her hand. Arthur got the gist of it however.

"Time for you to go to bed. I'll check on the other kids." Arthur shooed her off to bed and checked on the twins and then Percy who was tangled in the sheets. He straightened them and then moved to the nursery, smiling at what he saw. Harry and Neville were curled up together, cuddled under a big blanket with matching pacifiers that he knew they hadn't had before bed. He finished up his rounds by checking on Kayla who was sound asleep, instincts satisfied with the family's safety he went to his room and fell asleep.

 


	8. Instincts

Arthur woke suddenly, feeling a need to check on the youngest two in the house and walked silently into the nursery. Harry was sitting up with tears on his face and reached his arms up as soon as he saw Arthur, sobbing as his pacifier fell. "Shh, Harry. Shh." Arthur's instincts were screaming to calm the little boy who was family to him now and he grabbed a pull up, some wipes and new pajamas before taking Harry back to his room.

"Uncleeeee." Harry sobbed, squirming as he was set down on the cool blankets and undressed. He was soon naked on the bed, being wiped clean of urine and sweat before being put in a clean pull-up and pajamas. Arthur briefly left and returned with the pacifier and minus the dirty pull-up.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Arthur sat on the bed, holding Harry in his lap and rocking him like a baby to calm him.

"Mhm." Harry nodded, calming slowly as the nice man's wings came out and also wrapped around him. His Mama Kayla did that sometimes when he was upset and he always felt better, safe in the little dark haven.

"It was just a dream. No one can hurt you. Me and you Mama won't let it." Arthur soothed, calling on 15 years of experience as a father to calm this poor child. "Safe with us."

"Safe." Harry's eyes drooped shut and he fell asleep, clinging to Arthur's shirt. The man retracted his wings, wincing slightly and laid himself and Harry down.

"Sweet dreams." Arthur smiled, closing his eyes and sleeping.

~Charlie's room~

Charlie was woken by a little body crawling into bed with him but being used to his siblings doing it, he didn't mind and wrapped an arm around the little blonde boy. The toddler had warmed up to him after dinner and knew he was safe with Charlie.

~Elsewhere~

Bill felt silly but she had said it was okay to go to her, instincts screaming at him that yes it was needed to go to the family head. He slipped into her room, crawling on the large bed and curling up at the foot of it. It was more peaceful and he was warm in the blanket he'd wrapped around himself before going in there. He felt calm now, sleeping soundly and never feeling the extra blanket settling on him.

Kayla had woken as soon as he came in but allowed him to come to her, internally preening that he had trusted his instincts enough to go to her room. However she knew she'd end up with at least one more as little footsteps made their way into her room and a sleepy Percy stood there. "C-can I sleep with you?" He was lonely all alone in his room.

"Sure, Sweetie." The woman helped him on the bed and tucked him under her covers as he cuddled to her side. "Night, honey." She used wandless magic to shut the door. Finally everyone was situated, all sound asleep where they were at the moment.

~Next morning, about 7 am~

George woke up, yawning widely and then made his way to the little bathroom that was between Percy and the twins' rooms. He went potty, washed his hands and made his way to his Father's open door where he saw Arthur getting up. "Daddy?"

"Shh, Georgie. It's still early." Arthur took Harry back to the nursery with George following, cast a warming charm on the little toddler bed and tucked Harry under the covers before scooping George up to check on everyone else. They checked Fred first and then Charlie where they saw Neville cuddled with him, Arthur frowning when he saw Bill wasn't in bed and then checking Percy's room and nearly had a heart attack when he wasn't there. He sighed in relief as he counted three lumps in Kayla's bed, finding the two missing children.

"I cuddle with them?" George asked quietly, pointing to the bed and smiling widely as Kayla looked at them.

"He can have a cuddle if he wants. Plenty of room." Kayla lifted the blanket and Arthur set George in the bed next to her. "Ooooh your poor little fingers are a bit chilled." She warmed the six year old's hands up with her own.

"I'll be back." Arthur had heard Fred calling for George and made his way to the little boy. "George is having a cuddle. Do you want to join them?"

"Mhm!" Fred nodded, loving cuddles as much as his brother. He was carried in by Kayla, Percy, Bill, and George.

"Good morning, Freddy! Did you sleep well?" The young woman's voice was quiet as Bill and Percy were still asleep.

"Mhm! I like it here." Fred cuddled in her side as George was in her lap now.

"I'm glad. You children and your father are a joy to have." Kayla kissed his forehead, smiling. "Oh, I think Percy's awake. Good morning, Percy."

"Good morning." The nine year old spoke, blushing when he realized his siblings were in there too.

"We're having a cuddle a party." Kayla wrapped her arm around him gently. "Cuddle parties are so much fun."

Bill groaned, sitting up and stretching. "Wha?" He blinked sleepily at everyone else.

"Morning, cupcake." Kayla chuckled. "Join the cuddle party?"

"Why not?" Bill shrugged, ignoring that at 15 he should be too old. He sat on Percy's other side, grateful the bed was huge with more room on either side. "Where's dad and Charlie?"

"Your father is gathering Harry from what I can tell." Kayla laughed. "Charlie is snuggled with Neville right now."

"Look who wanted to join the cuddles." Arthur came in, a sleepy Harry in his arms.

"Hello, baby!" Kayla grinned, watching Arthur sit next to her as Percy had wandered off to go to the bathroom and Bill had moved for his father.

Arthur had Harry on the leg closest to Kayla who ruffled his hair. "Morning, Mama!"

"Did you sleep well, Harry? Is everyone ready to get dressed?" Kayla asked.

"Mhm." Harry liked having more children to play with. "Where's Neville?"

"Right here." Charlie's helping Neville on the bed and then climbing up himself.

"Cuddle a bit longer?" The twins pleaded.

"Alright. Twenty minutes more and then dressing time before breakfast." Kayla liked having all the people in the house as Drakons were social creatures and if they didn't have family around them, it made for loneliness building until they went crazy.

Percy climbed back in bed and cuddled to Bill who was happy, looking around. They never did this at the Burrow because Molly didn't allow children in the bed often. So this was a treat to the children and to Arthur who liked having all his family so close, Drakon preening at the coziness of the bed with the family happy and healthy now.

 


	9. Homemaking

Twenty minutes passed too soon and everyone scattered to get dressed in the fresh outfits that had appeared on their beds much to their delight. Kayla readied herself and then assisted Harry and Neville with their dressing. "Good job, boys!" She praised them as they finished before helping brush their teeth. She had done it right after dressing and brushed her mid-back length hair into a braid to keep it out of her face. "Let's get some yumny food and then Neville can play for a bit longer before he has to go." She held their hands all the way down the stairs.

Arthur had found breakfast ready for them, each place with warm, golden pancakes on the plates with hashbrowns, toast and fried eggs. Everything was made to each person's preference and each place was labelled. "The elves really are wonderful."

"They are. Can you help Neville into the booster seat?" Kayla was strapping Harry into his and watched the children all come in, find their respective seats and sit. "Dig in, boys!"

Arthur waited until everyone was eating before he started, mentally moaning at how good everything was and how perfect his coffee was. "I was thinking I could owl into work."

"I think it'd be best. Gringotts can send an owl stating you are dealing with things from them." Kayla nodded, eating her drenched in syrup pancakes and smiling. "Boys, after breakfast I need you to tell me what you've learned for schooling."

Arthur internally laughed, knowing his boys had thought they wouldn't have to do lessons now that they were free of Molly. "Can I use an owl?"

"Of course." She gave him directions to the owlery and told him there was parchment and self inking quills.

"Do we gotta do it?" Charlie pouted, syrup on his face.

"You'll be missing a week of school, Charlie. You need to keep up and have your work done." Kayla had her mother tone, the one that all good mothers had. "You too, Bill. You have OWLs this year and if you want a good job, you'll need to do well."

"Okay, Ma'am." Bill and Charlie chorused, sounding like the twins which made Kayla laugh.

"Is everyone finished? It's time to say goodbye to Neville. His elf will be here soon." Kayla freed Neville from the booster and wiped his hands and face clean before cuddling him as everyone said goodbye. Harry was slightly teary, not wanting to let his new best friend leave.

"I see you soon." Neville hugged Harry tight and then smiled shyly at Kayla. "Thank you for havin' me, Lady Potter." He's got very good manners.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you come back soon to play with Harry." Kayla gave Neville a note for his grandmother and handed him to the elf that showed up. The children waved as Neville vanished with the elf. "Alright, school time until lunch and then playtime after."

"Awww." The twins pouted. Arthur gave Kayla a list of what the twins had learned and what Percy had learned.

"I'm not sure how well it would work if I let you use my books as they're the ones for Ilvermony and not Hogwarts." Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up as an owl tapped on the window. She let it in and took the letter from Gringotts. "I'll be right back." She strode from the room, going to the parlor and sat to read the letter which was saying that there was a challenge to her claiming the Black Family headship by one Walburga Black. There was a meeting requested for ten o'clock that very day and she merely had to say Gringotts which would activate the portkey enclosed, a little owl shaped trinket. It was about 9 am now so she had time.

"Kayla? Is something the matter?" Arthur came in slowly, looking a bit worried.

"Nothing. Just needed at the bank by 10. I'm sorry for having to leave but it's quite important." Kayla apologized, folding the letter.

"It's quite alright. You just looked upset is all." Arthur smiled, hugging her briefly before they went to the kitchen.

"Follow me please." She led them to a little school room where each Lady Potter had taught their children. "Alright. I have a list of things for you to do." Kayla set Fred and George up with acceptable materials for their age and then gave Percy his materials. "Your father will help you as best he can. Or Bill and Charlie. If they can't help, then I will when I get home." She made sure Harry had his little packet, kissed his forehead and slipped off to quickly change from her house dress to a nicer business appropriate dress. The young woman neatened her bun and applied so chapstick before grabbing her bag and making sure she had the rings on that would prove her claim to the Black Family Headness before holding the portkey tightly. "Gringotts." And the world twisted.

 


	10. Banking

Kayla landed inside the meeting room of the head Goblin, Ragnok who looked very put out. "Sorry about this. I should have remembered about Walburga." Kayla apologized in Goblin Language.

"No matter. You have the stronger claim. The ladyship ring burned her as she tried to take possession of it when Orion died." Ragnok looked more amused until the door opened and Sirius Black's mother strode in angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" Walburga snarled, eyes crazy. "You have no claim to the house of Black."

"I'll thank you to get out of my personal space." Kayla spoke mildly to the grey haired she devil. "I have claim and I have the ring. I am the head of Black. Simple." She lifted her hand and showed the ring that held the family colors and a miniature Black family Crest.

"Sit down." Ragnok barked, glaring at Walburga until she did so. "Lady Potter-Black is the legal and magical Black Family Head until such time that Sirius Black is either released or she passes it on to Harry Potter, Godson of Sirius and nephew of herself."

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM THE MINISTRY!" Walburga was dragged out screaming by two armed goblins.

"I want to see the list of remaining Black family members." Kayla ignored what had just happened. "Including ones she's disowned."

"Here you are." Ragnok was fond of this woman. She paid proper respect to the goblins and did not think herself better than them. He left her to her list and started working, an hour passing before she slammed the paper down.

"That woman! I wish to reinstate Alphard Black, Cedrella Weasley née Black, Andromeda Tonks née Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black even thought he's still the Heir to the house because Regulus died in a lake of Inferi." Kayla rubbed her nose.

"Consider it done. Shall I reopen their trust vaults?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Sir Ragnok. You have been most helpful in these matters. Now I simply need a way to get Molly out." Kayla wanted to make Arthur happy.

"You are her mother's head of house. Lucretia Black is Ignatius Prewett's wife. And that matter you asked me to check into is revealing favorable results already." Ragnok bared his teeth in a Goblin smile.

"Thank you very much." Kayla hummed. "I'd like for Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley to come in for a meeting."

"Today? At noon?" Ragnok pulled out a memo pad.

"How about two o'clock so I can gather up Arthur? And we need to have someone watch the kids. Maybe Bill and Charlie will. And I need to speak to Remus Lupin at some point soon." She was rambling.

"I will schedule an appointment for tomorrow for Remus Lupin at Noon. It is Eleven Thirty right now." Ragnok sent her home via portkey.

~At home~

Arthur was helping Harry with his work, smiling to himself until he felt odd and then he made his way to the parlor. "You're home. Did everything go well?"

"As well as it could. You and I need to talk to your parents. Ragnok agreed to set up a meeting for Two O'Clock." Kayla accepted the quick examination from Arthur whose instincts were very insistent that he look her over.

"My parents? I haven't seen them since Charlie was born." Arthur looked saddened. "But two o'clock?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could ask Bill and Charlie to keep an eye on the kids. And the elves could help too. They love Harry and they like your children." She smiled sweetly. "I need to formerly introduce myself to your mother anyways. And to all the other remaining Black family members. But that will wait for another day."

"It sounds like a good plan." Arthur smiled, excited to be able to see his parents. He led the way back to the school room and Kayla couldn't stop the chuckle that came out.

"Hello, Children. Bill, Charlie? May we speak to you in the hall?" The woman asked, remaining in the hall.

"Yeah, Auntie." Charlie agreed, Bill following him out and shut the door.

"Will you two please watch your siblings? Your Aunt and I need to go to Gringotts again." Arthur knew his boys would care for them and wasn't disappointed as the two nodded.

"Yes, Dad." They chorused, reminding Kayla of the twins when they were older.

"You two are simply marvelous." Kayla praised them, knowing it would make Bill especially pleased as Drakons were proud beings. "We should be back by four. But let us say goodbye to the others."

"Kids, your mother and I are heading out." Arthur said what was normally said when he left his kids to go somewhere and then put his face in his hands. "Your Aunt and I."

"It's okay, Arthur." Kayla was trying so hard to not laugh, hugging Harry who had come up to her. "Bill and Charlie will watch you, Pumpkin. And you get to show them your toys and the playroom."

"Okay, Mama!" Harry scampered off to go by the twins. 

"Ready to go, Arthur?" Kayla nudged Arthur who was deep in a talk with Bill and accidentally startled him,  causing a threatening growl to rumble deep in his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur apologized after a moment, hugging her close before patting Bill's head. "Keep a close eye on all the kids."

"We will, Dad and Mum." The two scampered off, laughing like hyenas at their poor father who would never live down calling Kayla Mum on accident.

 


	11. Family Matters

~At the Bank~

Septimus wondered why exactly he and Cedrella had been called to the bank when a goblin escorted them to the meeting room where a familiar face and an unfamiliar one waited. "Arthur?" He heard himself gasp.

"Hello, Dad. Hello Mum." Arthur stood, wrapping his arms around his parents before sitting back down.

"Has something happened?" Cedrella was never one for small talk in important meetings.

"I'm annuling my sham marriage to Molly. And not paying for the kids that are not mine. There's a lot to tell." Arthur felt Kayla squeeze his hand under the table.

"And her reason for being here?" Cedrella was drawn to her though, magic reaching out unconsciously.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. Kayla. Kayla Potter. Head of the Potter and the Black families." Kayla let her magic touch the older woman's, watching how it was received.

"I was disowned many years ago. But I can feel the family magic." Cedrella was holding on tight to her composure.

"You have been reinstated as a member of our family. Walburga is not the head of Black. I am and I will not tolerate her foolish and petty actions to remove family." Kayla had a strong expression, internally melting down with nerves.

"Thank you. For giving me my family back." Cedrella stood, walked around the table and hugged the other woman who looked surprised before hugging back.

"You are family and there's nothing I wouldn't do for family." The shorter woman responded, both letting go and returning to their seats. Arthur was happy, grinning at his father who was also smiling.

"Tell us about what is happening with your marriage?" Septimus had never liked Molly, she had always given him an odd feeling.

"It's a sham. My memory has been modified many times and my inheritance was blocked also. Gideon Prewitt was my mate." Arthur was crumpling a handkerchief in his hands repeatedly. "And my children and myself are staying at Potter Manor to help with the inheritances because Bill has inherited also."

"It helps soothe his instincts to be near others of his kind, especially one who is also the head of the side of the family he inherited from. Plus Potter Manor is remote and no one has access to it except myself, the boys, Arthur, the healer, and soon the Black family members I wish to add. Which includes you." The brunette woman had spoken after Arthur looked at her for help explaining.

"What will happen to the Burrow?" Cedrella crossed her arms slightly.

"If Arthur wants it back, I'll speak to the Goblins for him or he can. It all depends on what Arthur wishes." Kayla would prefer to burn it down and rebuild it neatly for Arthur but is choosing to not push her luck.

"I don't want to leave her homeless but at the same time, I don't want her to have the house." Arthur was frowning, looking conflicted.

"You can sleep on it." The woman next to him patted his arm reassuringly. "No decisions have to be made at this very second."

"Thank you..." Arthur was relieved, looking relaxed again. "We should probably be getting back to the children."

"They're fine, Arthur. But if you wish to go, we can." The sweet faced, young woman agreed.

"We can owl each other and set up time for you to visit or us to visit." Septimus spoke, smiling at his son.

"I'd like that. The kids deserve to know their grandparents." Arthur nodded, standing up to signify the end of the meeting before hugging his parents goodbye for now.

~Andromeda's house~

The woman with hair the color of brown sugar shuddered, feeling a wave of magic washing over her. It felt like a welcome home and it filled her with an energy she hasn't felt since being disowned. "Ted... TED!" She called for her husband, swaying on her feet as she got a head rush from the magic.

"What is it?" Ted rushed in, grabbing his wife and helping her to a seat. "What's happened? Honey, you're glowing."

"I think... I've somehow been reinstated into the Black family. Which means there's a new Head of House." Andromeda was instantly suspicious after the giddy feelings of being welcomed back to the fold occurred.

"I thought Walburga was the Head?" Ted was confused, rubbing his wife's hand gently with his thumb and pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"Apparently not anymore... I'll write a letter to Gringotts to request a meeting with the new Head." Andromeda also needed time to settle her thoughts and magic. "We need to Floo Hogwarts. If the Family Magic welcomed me back in, it would have done the same to Dora."

"I'll do that while you write to Gringotts." Ted hurried over to the fireplace, got the Floo powder and knelt down. He threw some powder in and stuck his head in. "HOGWARTS HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!"

Andromeda slipped out silently, going to the little owlery they have. She stepped in and used a piece of parchment to write the letter, sealing it with her magic after including a small note that could only be opened by the Black Head.

The woman settled back inside to wait as Ted had gone to collect Nymphadora from the school to help settle her magic in their home.

 


	12. Walnuts

~Four days Later~ (December 6th, 1984)

Kayla was preparing for her meeting with the Tonks family, brushing her soft brown hair and braiding it back once more. It was time to officially welcome them back into the family and gain their allegiance.

The woman had made an appointment with the Wizarding Child Protection Services and was set to officially claim Harry, Gringotts already having registered the fact as soon as Harry was removed from the Dursleys care. This appointment was set for 3 pm, her meeting with Andromeda and her family at 9 am.

"Are you ready to go?" Arthur popped his head in, having been working from home on some paperwork and waiting for her to go. He'd be watching the children and taking care of any letters that came to them that weren't private.

"Just about. Thank you so much for keeping an eye on Harry for me." Kayla smiled sweetly, hugging Arthur for a moment before making sure she had all the papers and put them into an envelope. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Then off to the Ministry with my little boy."

"We'll see you then." Arthur nodded before going back to the children who were starting their lessons. "Alright, time for you to do your lessons. Bill, Charlie, I've gotten all your lessons from your Professors for the duration up until Winter Holidays. You'll be going back once the holidays end so you need to keep up."

"Aw, Dad. Did you have to?" Charlie whined, looking at the packet of papers in front of him.

"Most of it is practical work which Kayla and I will be working on you with." Arthur was amused, ruffling his son's shaggy hair.

"Fine, Dad." Charlie set about writing his essay for potions.

"Good boy." Arthur praised, smiling at Charlie before helping Harry coloring a letter drawing.

~At the Bank~

Kayla waited patiently, checking the time which was 9:10 am and then reading over a file until the door opened. "Andromeda Tonks Née Black. Edward 'Ted' Tonks. And your daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Nice to meet you." She looked up, smiling.

"You look too young to be the Head of the Black." Andromeda sat down across from the woman.

"I'm 22 years old. Not much I can do about my age and it was high time Walburga was booted. She's caused enough atrocities." Kayla was calm and relaxed as she spoke, observing them. "I accepted this meeting to welcome you in and answer any questions you may have."

"You're also here to see where our loyalties lie." Andromeda knew how the Black Family inter-house politics worked. "If we'll support something."

"That's less important than welcoming you back and trying to make up for Walburga disowning you. The thing I want your support for is getting Sirius freed from Azkaban. If enough of us request a retrial with the new evidence, he'll get it and be free." The younger woman had determined green eyes locked to Andromeda's dark blue ones. "I want to build the Black Family up to greatness in ways that aren't steeped in darkness. And we need as many members as possible."

"Give me the proof he is innocent and then we'll discuss this." Andromeda didn't want her daughter hearing this.

"Has your daughter adjusted well to the Family Magic?" Kayla peered at Nymphadora who grinned, changing her appearance to look like Kayla who snorted and changed her own to look like Andromeda.

"Woah. Cool!" Nymphadora laughed. "You look identical to Mum."

"I think your mum is prettier though. I may look like her but I cannot equate to her greatness." Kayla resumed her normal appearance. "Mr. Tonks, I would also like to request your services for my nephew."

"I'll take Nymphie to our vaults." Andromeda left with their daughter and went to find a goblin.

"Your nephew is?" Ted was in professional mode now, pulling a notepad from his robe pocket.

"Harry Potter. I am Lady Potter-Black. He was abused by Muggles in the home he was placed in after the end of the war. He gets these terrible nightmares that make him scream in his sleep and a whole list of physical issues too. If anyone even looks mad, he cowers or cries." Kayla was anxious, clasping her hands together. "Please. I'd prefer he be seen by someone I know I can trust."

"I'll need to have access to him where he's most comfortable and be able to be alone with him." Ted nodded. "I'll help."

"Thank you! What is your standard fee per visit?" Kayla asked.

"30 galleons." Which is about $200 in No Maj money. "But I'll do it for 20 for family."

"Thank you so much. I think it will do him good to be able to talk it out with someone. Arthur and I have been worried." Kayla smiled now.

"Arthur Weasley? You know where he is?" Ted was shocked.

"Uh yeah. He's been staying with me until his divorce is finalized and the property situation is sorted. Do not tell Molly. She is not to know where he is. Only his boss and the Goblins know. And his parents too. That was most recently they learned." She was in full Head of House mode. "You may tell Andromeda but no one else."

"I won't tell anyone else except Andy." Ted agreed, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Good. I need to go make a deposit and then I have a ministry appointment I need to get Harry ready for." Kayla stood and escorted Ted to the front of the bank before hunting Griphook down and speaking to him. "I want to deposit 300 galleons in the Lupin Vault. It's high time Remus got a gift and a reason to come out of his solitude. This will draw him for sure."

"As you wish." Griphook grinned, showing sharp teeth in a Goblin smile.

"Thank you very much. Time to head home." Kayla hummed, taking her portkey home to her family.

 


	13. Misery Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4 days later. December 10th.)(This is to show what effect being in this alternative universe is having on Kayla's body as she went from being mated and having someone to ground her magic to being unmated and her magic running rampant)

Arthur woke up in the middle of the night, wings springing from his back and scales becoming visible. He sniffed the air, listening to the sounds of the house and hearing someone moaning in pain. His heart stuttered slightly in anxiety and he hurried towards the sound, stopping just outside of Kayla's bedroom before entering as his instincts to protect overwhelmed him.

The ginger male found her hunched over the toilet, hair magically held back as she evacuated her partially digested food into the porcelain throne. He rumbled soothingly, rubbing her back and wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders to try and keep her from going into shock. "Let's get you back to bed now."

The pale woman nodded, finally done vomiting and shaking hard. She allowed Arthur to carry her back to bed and was tucked in, a warming charm cast on the blankets before Arthur laid down with her to share body heat. The two had a familial relationship, feeling like siblings and treating each other accordingly. " 'M tired, Arthur." She whined softly, curling up to the man she saw as a big brother.

"Sleep then. I'll watch over you and the children." Arthur soothed, stroking her hair back from her face like he does to his children and watched her fall asleep. He had an off feeling about this illness as it had come on so quickly and violently which worried him to no end.

~Next morning~

Harry was woken up by Bill who smiled at him gently. "Let's go eat breakfast, Har."

"Where's Mama?" Harry pouted slightly, allowing Bill to pick him up for a change. He was still in the process of being potty trained as he had nightmares sometimes that made it hard to control his bladder at night.

"Aunt Kayla is sleeping, Harry. So we gotta be quiet going downstairs." Bill changed the small boy into some clean underwear, comfy pants and a shirt. He carried Harry downstairs and set him in the booster seat where pancakes waited already cut and covered in just the right amount of syrup and strawberries.

~Floo room~

Healer Smythe hurried through after an urgent summons and was met by Charlie who was waiting. "What's the matter? Who am I here for? Has one of you been hurt?"

"Mama's sick. Like real sick to the point she can't get up." Charlie led Thomas Smythe upstairs to the master bedroom and knocked. "Dad! The healer is here!"

"Come in." Arthur's voice came through, the man himself sitting on the bed and watching over the shivering woman.

"What's happened?" Thomas questioned, coming in and immediately running a scan with his wand over the woman who just made a pitiful sound.

"I don't really know. I woke up, heard her throwing up and came in to see her in the bathroom vomiting and shaking." Arthur was worried about his 'sister'.

"Have you given her anything to help?" Healer Smythe rummaged in his bag before pulling out a hospital strength fever reducer and stomach settler. "Her core is acting oddly, fluctuating from one extreme to the other." He'd left his wand on her to monitor it.

"Would being separated from her mate do that?" Arthur spoke without thinking before covering his mouth.

"What has she inherited? That can affect how we do treatment... But depending on what she has inherited, yes it could do that." Healer Smythe nodded. "I, Healer Thomas Smythe, vow to reveal to no one any information about my patient, Lady Kayla Potter-Black, except as called upon by her or those she deems worthy to know." His wand flared and he cast a lumos spell to show he hadn't lied.

"A Drakon. A submissive one too." Arthur revealed, appeased with what Healer Smythe had vowed.

"She needs to be near him or her for at least a week. But we should Floo the Drakon healers though. I didn't study about creature inheritances." Healer Smythe pulled out a handy book of healers floo addresses, skipping to the D section as it went by specialty and then by name. "Does the Black Family have a personal healer?"

"Andromeda was licensed but she doesn't have the inheritance and I don't think she would know." Arthur appreciated that Thomas kept talking, feeling his instincts settling a bit more. "I'll be right back." He left Charlie to watch Thomas and Kayla, hurrying to the Floo and Floo'ing Andromeda who got an old book with all the healers involved with the family.

"Check with Sirius's information. We thought he'd inherit but he didn't but there was one healer who was around when Sirius was born." Andromeda gave it to Arthur who thanked her profusely before returning to Potter Manor and brought it to Thomas.

"Let's cross reference these and see if we find a match." Healer Smythe and Arthur found it rather quickly, one Healer Apollo Crane. (Like Ichabod Crane). "GOT IT. I'll go Floo him."

"Thank you." Arthur sat on the bed again, hovering over the sick woman once more and she swatted weakly at him. 

"Go 'way. Don' wanna be seen like this." The extremely pale woman groaned, curling in a ball and covering her head. 

"Hush now. We'll get you right as rain soon enough." Arthur used one of her favorite expressions, making her smile faintly and then curl back up.

"Can I have my Harry?" The brunette woman was worried over Harry despite her being the ill one.

"Bill's helping him do his lessons right now. But after lunch you can see him." Arthur promised, watching her defiant eyes slowly soften until they slid shut and a soft snore came from her throat.

~With Healer Thomas~

"Healer Crane?" Thomas looked up from the fireplace at an older man about 50 years old, at least looking like it.

"Yes. Who are you?" Apollo Crane hadn't been expecting any calls, setting his book on the side table.

"Healer Thomas Smythe. One of my patients has an inheritance you may be familiar with. A Drakon." The soft brunet haired male watched the older man's eyes light up.

"Are they going through the inheritance or a problem relating to the condition?" Apollo stood up, stretching his back.

"Well. She's in her twenties and inherited a few years ago. You'd need to come through and talk to her because I don't know much about it." Thomas stepped back after being directed to by the older male.

"Lead me to her." Healer Crane ordered, medical bag in hand. He could feel the upheaval of magic, instincts flaring to find the source and calm it.

The younger healer led his superior through the halls and into the master bedroom. "Arthur. This is Healer Apollo Crane."

"Help her please." Arthur moved the blanket back from the woman on the bed. "She's been like this all night as far as I know."

"Is she mated?" Was Apollo's first question, taking out some vials.

"I don't know. I don't think so? She doesn't talk about that stuff to me." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, claws nearly coming out.

"Calm yourself. You're no good here right now. Go watch your children." Apollo ordered gently, shooing the other dominant out the door. "They need you to reassure them."

"Okay, okay." Arthur left to the school room to check on the children.

"Will she be okay?" Healer Thomas Smythe was invested in the Potter family as a friend.

"As soon as I get this in her, it'll bring the fever down." Healer Crane poured the largest vial down the girl's throat carefully before pushing his magic out and wrapping it around her core like a parent does to a child to control any uncontrollable magical outbursts.

It served the purpose of calming the heavy cloud of magic permeating the room and the submissive relaxed back fully. Her eyes were more clear than they had been all day, the scary red flush on her skin receding to a light pink that would go away with the next potion dose.

"Care to tell me why your magic was reacting like you'd lost your mates?" The dominant Drakon released orange wings  and his other Drakon attributes.

"Uh... Time travel? Or creating another universe by said time travel and I don't have any mates any more." Kayla fidgeted, letting her wings and other attributes out to allow him to properly examine her. Thankfully Thomas had gone to check on Harry before going to work after saying goodbye to the other children and Arthur.

"Why does this not surprise me? I've just met you and I can already tell you'll be seeing me a lot." Apollo put a hand on top of her head, minding his claws. "Where are the people who will be your mates?"

"Two are children. One is now my nephew, the other the son of a Deatheater. One a werewolf and the other in jail." She listed off, counting on her fingers.

"Are you serious right now?" Apollo hid his Drakon features and put a hand to his face, sighing deeply.

"I am. I'm 100% serious right now." The girl laughed slightly, cuddling into her pillows.

"What am I going to do with you? We'll need to inform the King of course. You do know the King, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. Sirius Black the first. He's about 173 years old in my time." The brunette nodded.

"I'll be speaking him tonight or tomorrow and you should expect a visit." The older man finished his examination and giving her the next potion. "Your magic will be settled for three days but you'll need at least one of your adult mates to help ground it."

"I'll be seeing one soon enough." Kayla hummed. "He should be at the bank in a few hours and Griphook will send him my way."

"I'll be leaving then. Don't push yourself too much. No heavy lifting. Nothing over ten pounds." The healer said sternly before leaving.

"Yes, sir!" She chirped innocently, curling in her blankets more. "See you later, Healer Crane!"

"Behave or so help me, you'll regret it." The healer threatened before heading off.


	14. Caramel

Kayla was reading in bed for a few hours, humming softly with Harry laying across her lap. She was happier now, feeling much better and not completely in upheaval. The woman heard a knock on her door and Arthur came in. "Hello, Arthur."

"Remus Lupin is here to see you." Arthur was on edge, moving around nervously. His eyebrow was twitching and his hands were holding onto the door-frame. This was the first time that someone not of full human, Drakon, or Goblin blood had been around and it put his instincts on alert.

"I'll be down soon then. Can you go tuck Harry in?" Kayla carefully handed the small boy to Arthur who took him gently before leaving the room to tuck the toddler in. Kayla stood and got dressed after using a spell to shave and clean herself so she'd smell great. 

She wandered downstairs, noting a distinct silence which meant Arthur had secured all the children in another wing of the house. "Remus Lupin." The brunette woman smiled at the werewolf whose eyes narrowed.

"I don't know you. I also know James did not have a sister." Remus was on edge, glaring at her slightly. This was a wolf prepared to defend its pack.

"I think you should come with me. To the office." She turned, gesturing for him to follow. They entered the study and seated themselves, Kayla behind the large desk and Remus across. "I don't expect you to believe me. But I do expect you to listen and give me a chance to speak. Then you can ask any questions."

"Fine..." The werewolf watched her with sharp eyes, noticing how she seemed to subconsciously lean towards him.

"I was born on July 31st, 1999. I was born from a wizard and a goddess." She put a hand up to silently remind him of the agreement. "I met Harry when I was 16 years old. He was 34 years old at the time and married to Ginevra Weasley. They had two children, James and Albus. I stayed at their home during the summer of my sixth year because of a sixth year prefect exchange that Ilvermony and Hogwarts had started three years before. Ginevra never really liked me because I got along well with Harry and genuinely was interested in his thoughts rather than being a gold digger like her. James and Albus looked up to me because I actually took the time to know them. I looked out for them at school. You can ask one question now before the next part." The woman paused in her story to allow a question.

"Time travel? Are you trying to say it's possible to travel that far in time without repercussions?" Remus was gripping the arm rests.

"Yes, actually. With the right ritual to do so. Not all rituals are dark and by coming back this far and changing as much as I have, I've created a separate universe really because in order for the change to take affect it had to be in a universe where it happened. This meeting never happened in the universe I came from." Kayla explained. "One more question and then back to the story."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Remus tapped thin fingers on his knee and watching her body language.

"Moony is close to the surface because the full moon is next week." She spoke quietly, knowing he always keeps it secret. "You love curling up with a good book and a stash of chocolate, you hate yourself for being a monster but you aren't really a monster."

"Continue the story please." Remus was a bit shaken up, watching even closer.

"Ginevra decided to get back at Harry and used an illegal version of a de-aging potion that would be permanent on their children and Harry's godson, Teddy. Harry of course was very worried and Floo'ed me to bring over my family Grimoire which holds spells and rituals dating back to when writing was first utilized to retain family magicks. I came to help and as we spoke, Harry's cup changed completely without Harry noticing. I tried to warn him but he drank from it without hearing the warning. He stood up looking like he was going to be sick, I stood and touched his face to see if he was okay, there was a huge poof of smoke and flare of magic. And we both had a long dormant creature inheritance wake up, which screwed us royally because we'd mated from touching during the transformation. A few days later Draco Malfoy showed up and let's just say the process repeated except this time I was trying to warn him not to touch me. His son was also de-aged and so they moved into Potter manor with us and we lived a semi-peaceful existence up until two months later when yourself and Padfoot came through a time warp. You both ended up touching me at the same freaking time and some deity must really have had a sick sense of humor because you both mated to me. It's not that I don't care for you guys, it was just overwhelming and frustrating to have it happen. And well... after a few years, shortly after my 19th birthday, I came back in time to prevent a whole bunch of hurt and agony. Harry did not deserve the life he lived."

"Huh..." Remus was processing right now, hand fiddling with his robes in a familiar manner that made the young woman smile.

"Take your time." Kayla patted next to his hand, careful to not touch as she wasn't sure what would happen if she touched him again. She wanted him to have a choice in the matter rather than just forcing him into it, even if it meant her health would decline. The brunette would live, painfully but she'd not die so long as she had someone who could restrain her magic from lashing out.


	15. Mind

They sat in silence for a while, Remus thinking over what he had heard and subtly watching her. He reached over slowly after twenty minutes and rested his hand on hers, feeling a jerk in his chest and both of them being surrounded by a glowing light. "I believe you."

"Thank you." Her voice was filled with wonder, looking like she would cry.

"What kind of inheritance did you have?" Remus rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Drakon. I can show you." She looked down briefly, hoping he would take it calmly. The brunette was also hopeful, wanting to please him and waited for his answer.

"Please." Remus nodded, letting go of her hand so she could stand up and move to the center of the study which had a large clear space.

Her face changed first, teeth elongating and eyes turning a bright emerald green. He could faintly see a smattering of scales on her skin and her claws grew out as white wings burst from her back. The werewolf stared before standing up and going to smell her, taking in an ashy scent that reminded him of a fire burning.

"Why white wings?" Remus stroked a finger over the scales, smiling softly at the little shudder he received.

"Unmated. They'll change colors now that you're here and we've mated." She retracted her Drakon features after a few minutes of allowing Remus to examine her, leaning her head on his chest and taking a deep breath of his scent also to commit to memory. This Remus smelled slightly different than the one she had known, not as happy. "They had gold, red, black, and silver on them before."

"And being here changed that?" Remus was curious, leading her to the small loveseat in the corner of the room.

"Yup. It essentially broke my connection to the other universe." Kayla nodded, curling up to Remus's side and basking in having a mate. "My magic was running wild a few hours ago, from having no mates after having four. But the Drakon Healer came and helped."

"And you're okay now?" Remus looked at her, reaching out with his magic experimentally and feeling a warm sensation from her magic.

"Yeah. As much as he could. But you're here now which will help a lot." Kayla smiled, feeling the familiar sensation of his magic. "Arthur Weasley and his children are staying here for the time being with Harry and I. Going through a rough time and an inheritance too."

"I see. I'm glad you contacted me. And I'll be able to see Harry any time, right?" Remus looked anxious at the thought he'd not be able to see his pup.

"Of course! I wouldn't keep Harry from you. You're his family too!" Kayla looked mildly outraged. "He doesn't really remember much from before that night. But do not mention those horrible people he was placed with. They're the reason he sees Ted Tonks."

"I told Dumbledore that he shouldn't be there!" Remus's eyes flashed gold as he actually growled, a harsh sound in his chest.

"Remus, calm. He's okay now. He's got us, Arthur, and the boys. We are his family." Kayla soothed, holding his hand tightly and watching Remus's forest green eyes take back over.

"Thank you." Remus relaxed, pulling her tighter to his side as Moony took control for just a second.

"That's what mates are for." She smiled. "Are you ready to see him? He should be up from his nap soon."

"So soon? Are you sure we should do that today? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?" Remus was anxious again. "What if he's scared of me? Or hates me?"

"He won't. Harry is a sweet little boy and he likes people if I introduce them." Kayla reassured him. "His magic will probably remember yours too. It will feel familiar."

"I hope so. It would kill me if Harry hated me." Remus sighed, rubbing his face lightly.

"He's awake now. Let's go see him." Kayla stood, holding a hand out to him and led him to Harry's nursery where the small boy was sitting up on the bed.

"Mama!" Harry called, reaching for the woman and totally ignoring the man.

"Harry, Lily is your Mama and it's not polite to call me that. I am your Aunty." The brunnette woman scolded gently, scooping her nephew up and holding him. "This is Remus, Baby."

"Remus?" Harry's adorable toddler voice squeaked out, the boy's emerald eyes staring at the scarred werewolf's face suspiciously before giving a cute smile. "Hi! Am Harry! Nice to meet Remus!"

"Remus knew you when you were a baby, Harry. He was one of your Daddy's best friends." Kayla watched how Remus was still cautious.

"Hello, Harry. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Remus stepped closer, smiling hesitantly at the boy and also feeling the boy's magic curiously reaching. Harry wasn't consciously doing it though, he just had a lot of magic and it spilled out sometimes. "You were really small."

"Dis small?!" Harry put his hand about a bit higher than knee high to his aunt, having bern set on the floor.

"Yup. That small. You were so little and precious. You had your dad wrapped around your little fingers." Remus sat on the rocking chair, smiling as he reminisced. "Anything you wanted or even seemed like you wanted, he'd get. Your Mama Lily was worried you'd be spoiled but she also caved most of the time to you."

Harry scampered up into Remus's lap, leaning against the man's chest and looking up at him. He ignored that he was a big boy of age four and that he shouldn't want to be held, this man felt safe and familiar.

Remus carefully wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as he started rocking gently, telling stories while Kayla sat on the comfortable window seat and also listened.


	16. Matter

Remus smiled at Harry who was paying rapt attention to the story he was being told, thumb in his mouth until Remus gently tugged it out and replaced it with the pacifier he was handed. Harry sucked contentedly on it, resting his head on Remus's chest and staring into forest green eyes that lit up while the man talked.

Harry liked this man, he felt safe and familiar. It was soothing and warmed his little soul as Remus's magic curled around his. Of course the little boy didn't know that, he just felt a warmth over him that felt his Aunty Kayla's.

He loved living in the big house with Uncle Arthur and his new cousins, they were nice and played with him and never hurt him at all. He got plenty to eat and never yelled at for crying if he hurt himself somehow or made a mess. Harry was able to get as many hugs and kisses as he wanted or cuddles too, able to sleep in his new Mama's bed even if she said she wasn't his mama. That's what she felt like to him and he would call her it.

The black haired toddler figured this new man would be his new daddy, able to tell that his Mama liked the man very much. He was smarter than people thought as he was a big boy now at age four. His brilliant emerald eyes tracked Remus's mouth as the man spoke, lulled back into a slight sleepy state at the soothing voice. The man had a smooth voice that relaxed any unconscious worries the small boy could have had.

His eyes fluttered shut and the toddler was back out, clutching Remus's shirt tightly in his small hand as the pacifier bobbed between his lips. He'd not be letting go any time soon.

"Should I let him sleep?" Remus whispered before realizing Kayla was asleep on the window seat and smiling. He shifted Harry in his arm and stood, taking the toddler into the master bedroom and laid him down before going to grab Kayla. He woke her slightly on accident and chuckled at the soft huff from her as she was lifted. "Let's lay with the baby, hm?"

He got tired mumbles, her head in the crook of his neck. He definitely could get used to this, having loved ones that wanted to be with him and didn't care about his condition. The werewolf set the woman next to the toddler and watched her roll onto her side, cuddling the small boy to her chest and he laid himself behind her. He wrapped himself around her back, holding them both and closing his eyes to take a quick nap.

~With Arthur~

Arthur was helping the children with their work and wondering how Kayla was doing with Remus but knowing there was no trouble because she would have called for him.

"Like this, Bill." He demonstrated the spell and watched Bill perform it. "Good, good."

"Thanks, Dad." Bill grinned, doing the work he had set in front of him now that he had done the practical. Everyone was hard at work and the twins were learning their maths skills that Kayla had set for them, saying it would help them in the future.

Arthur entertained himself by reading one of Kayla's books, humming quietly while keenly aware of his children hard at work in the room. He enjoyed the story, smiling to himself and marking his page once everyone was done with their work.

"I'm hungry." The twins chimed, pouting identically and crossing their arms.

"Let's eat then, boys." Arthur stood and led the way to the kitchen. Dinner was on the table and they sat down to eat. "Kayla will eat later, she's having a visitor."

"Is it a boy?" Charlie grinned at Bill who just snorted.

"It's a very dear friend of hers." Arthur had received a rat in a cage from the bank who had sent wizards to repossess the Burrow and everything in it. Molly had been kicked out and had gone to stay in places unknown with Ron and Ginny. The ginger man could now give the rat to Kayla like promised.


	17. Meeting of Minds

_**(Three months later)** _

Kayla sat in a meeting with Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Madam Longbottom, Arthur Weasley and a few ministry officials at Gringotts as a more neutral place for the meeting. She was dressed up formally, hair pulled back severely.

"You may be wondering why I called this meeting. It is utmost importance to remember what you have seen. And so hopefully I can get a meeting with Minister Fudge too." Kayla scowled at the underlings from the Ministry that Fudge had sent in his place. "Is the Auror I requested present?"

"Auror Shacklebolt, Ma'am." A younger Kingsley said, raising his hand.

"Oh good. Hello, Auror. Anyways. Back to the present..." Kayla smiled sweetly. "On November 1st, Three years ago. Sirius Black allegedly killed Peter Pettigrew after Pettigrew shouted how he betrayed James and Lily."

Scabbers was squeaking frantically as she took the cage from her purse and set it on the table. The rat knew what would happen if he was found out.

"But that's a rat." The Ministry underling said dumbly.

"Peter Pettigrew was an animagus. A rat to be specific and this rat seems to be missing the same toe on his foot that was the finger that was all that was found at the scene." Kayla had spent a lot of time planning this once she received the rat from Arthur.

"There's a spell to reveal Animagus." Minerva supplied.

"So you're saying that this rat is Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black did NOT betray the Potters even though we had a statement from Albus Dumbledore saying that Sirius was the Secret Keeper." The ministry worm sniffed.

"Yes. They switched last minute because everyone KNEW Sirius would die before betraying my brother." Kayla's eyes narrowed, magic suddenly oppressing the Ministry official in a silent threat. "Griphook, please secure the room to prevent any escapes."

The room suddenly flared and then settled back to normal as Griphook did what he was asked. The room was inescapable now until the spell was lifted.

"And now we'll find out. Professor McGonagall, will you please do the spell?" Kayla asked softly.

"Animagus Revelare!" Minerva cast the spell, a blue light shooting from her wand at the rat that had been removed from the cage and stunned on the table. The rat's body changed into a man, easily identified as one Peter Pettigrew by an angry Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh!" The ministry official felt stupid now that he knew it was true and gaped. "Shacklebolt! Use the magic block cuffs!"

Kingsley handcuffed the man after conjuring a robe on him, ensuring he couldn't move from the chair or use his magic before stepping back.

"I told you." Kayla broke the silence, holding Remus who looked infuriated and rubbing his neck. "Rem, shh. I'm gonna have to stun you if you won't calm down."

Remus was shaking, eyes a bright gold until he was hit with the stunning spell by Minerva and toppled over. He nearly cracked his head if not for a quick cushioning charm by Arthur.

"Thanks." Kayla tugged Remus upright and had Arthur help her carry him into her handbag that turned into an apartment inside before they returned. "Sorry. I want to petition the court for Sirius' release as the head of the Black family."

The ministry official checked the paperwork which held all the titles of the woman who had called the meeting and turned whiter than Lucius' buttocks. He gulped loudly and gaped at the magically and politically powerful young woman who could have him thrown in Azkaban for disrespect.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll set up the meeting with Minister Fudge within the week if that's alright with you. Then it's just a matter of a trial being set and one for Pettigrew being set too." Jedrick Diggory nodded quickly, his brother Amos would be so jealous that he got to handle such an important person.

"Thank you, Diggory. I think Auror Shacklebolt should have some extra assistance with the prisoner though. Or we could turn him back into a rat to make transportation safer, yes?" Kayla knew Pettigrew would be AK'ed by a Death Eater supporter if he's seen. "The cage has anti-transformation spells and it protects from all harmful spells."

"That seems like a good idea." Poor Jedrick nodded so quickly that Kayla worried he'd get whiplash. Kingsley removed the cuffs and within seconds held a squirming rat who was shoved back in the cage.

"Thank you both very much." Kayla smiled at them and Griphook released the spell on the room so the two ministry folks could leave. "Auror Shacklebolt, I'll be checking in."

"Yes, Ma'am." The dark skinned auror nodded as he carried the cage in his pocket with wards on it to prevent summoning. They waited until the ministry officials were gone before turning to each other.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can start on our actual meeting." Augusta nodded. "Where is young Harry?"

"With Bill and Charlie and the other boys. The elves have the Manor locked down right now. Where is Neville?" Kayla answered, helping Remus out of her bag and cuddled into his side to reassure him.

"With the elves." Augusta sighed, straightening her parchments.

"What is our next move?" Minerva asked, ready to get down to business.

"Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort has horcruxes. One of which was in Harry but the Goblins took care of that one and managed to transfer it to an inanimate object." Kayla leaned back in her chair and loosened her hair a bit. "He has seven. One of which is in Lucius Malfoy's possession."

"How will we do anything about them?" Arthur ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"We need to collect them. And as Bellatrix's head of house, I can take the one from her vault. There's a lot we need to talk about but we need to get back. Harry has an appointment with Ted later and he needs to be readied." Kayla, Remus and Arthur all stood up. "I can owl you when it's convenient and then you can confirm the time."

"Sounds good. I need to get back to Hogwarts." Minerva nodded and then went through the public Floo in the atrium once they made their way out. Kayla, Arthur and Remus used the private Floo and went home.


	18. Proceedings

Kayla wiped her face clean and put on darker make up, making herself look older and more mature. She had her meeting with Fudge today at 4 pm and Harry's appointment with Ted was occuring right now. Remus was sitting in on this one, getting Harry used to him even more than he was.

She twisted her hair back and pinned it in place, going downstairs and greeting the twins and Percy who were learning from their lessons she had set for them. "Hello, Boys."

"Hiya, Mum." The twins chirped, looking at her happily.

"Hello, Aunt Kayla." Percy spoke more formally until he was hugged by the woman, pressed into her warmth.

"You guys doing okay? Need anything explained?" Kayla let go of Percy and neatened his hair with her fingers, smiling fondly at the children.

"No!" The kids had all finished their lessons for the day.

"You guys are doing so well." She pressed kisses to their foreheads, thankful for no smear spells that kept her lipstick from getting on anything. "I'm so proud. Uncle Remus will be done with Harry's appointment soon so can you three keep up the good behavior for me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Percy nodded and the twins both grinned in agreement.

"Thank you. I need to be going. I love you three very much." She straightened and left, going to the Floo and Floo'ed to the ministry of magic before checking in at the Visitor's Desk. She got the shiny visitor's badge and made her way to the elevator, humming under her breath as she stepped out on the Minister's floor.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the secretary's desk asked politely.

"Potter-Black. Appointment with Minister Fudge at 4." This was Lady Potter-Black now, no sign of Kayla or the soft, gentle aunt of Harry.

"Go right in." Secretary Smith smiled at the woman and watched as the dark haired woman went in after thanking her.

"Ah. Hello, Lady Potter-Black." Minister Fudge was quick to stand up and hold his hand out.

"Hello, Minister. I came to see how the investigation is going. After all, wouldn't want an innocent man to sit too much longer." Her smile was predatory, like a shark on the scent of blood.

"No, we wouldn't." Fudge knew this woman could make or break him and he'd best cooperate with her. "Auror Shacklebolt is handling the investigation as requested."

"Thank you, Minister. I want Sirius out as soon as possible." Lady Potter-Black seated herself elegantly, drawing on lessons Draco had given her in the last timeline along with blackmail material. "He was one of the few credits to the House of Black after all. Broke the mold of dark wizards. Really just a giant puppy dog."

"Ahhh. Auror Shacklebolt, welcome. Just in time to give your report." Fudge was sweating, feeling intimidated by the woman in front of him.

"Yes, Minister." Auror Shacklebolt nodded, reading his report which corroborated everything Kayla had said at the meeting.

"Minister, think about it. This is your chance to knock Albus Dumbledore off his pedestal. Trust me, Minister Fudge." She made her face as innocent as possible. "He wants to keep Sirius Black locked up. And there's other matters involving him."

"Hm..." Fudge hummed. "Kingsley. Set a date for Sirius Black's trial for three weeks from today. Pettigrew will be a witness and then he'll be having his own."

"Yes, Minister." Kingsley left the room.

"I think you and I will get along just fine, Minister." Kayla stood, smiling and shook Fudge's hand before turning and leaving.


	19. Sirius Matters

Sirius Black looked around the room he had woken up in, taking in the white walls and drab sheets on the bed he was laying on. He wondered if he was dreaming or if this was real so he pinched himself hard and yelped. "Ouch. Definitely real."

"Of course it's real." A female voice spoke, a previously unnoticed door opening as a short brunette slipped inside. "You're here to be prepped before your trial."

"My trial?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, feeling a rush of magic wash over him that felt like he was home. It soothed a soul deep ache and warmed him from head to toe. "You head of the Black family then?"

"Until you get released, yes." Kayla smiled briefly before resuming her serious look. "Pettigrew has been apprehended and the Minister himself ordered your trial to be taking place this week. Well he said three weeks from when we talked but that was two weeks ago. But anyways... Harry is in my custody as the last remaining Potter except him."

"James didn't have any other family." Sirius didn't feel any malicious intent from her though, only genuine love when she said Harry was in her custody.

"That you knew of. All will be explained after the trial... And Remus often stays at Potter Manor with us too." Kayla knew if Remus trusted her, that Sirius would too. "Just trust me for now, okay? You can see Harry after."

"Is Harry happy? And Remus?" Sirius grabbed her arm desperately, needing to know how his best friend and godson were. There was a flash of light and they both yelped, Sirius suddenly sporting new appendages such as wings along with draconic features.

"Fuck." Kayla cursed, shaking slightly. "You shouldn't have touched me. Fuck." She cursed again, burying her hands in her own hair and looking agitated which sent Sirius into guard mode. He herded her onto the bed he had been laying on and paced the room, instincts in full control as his human mind locked down.

"You guys okay?" Kingsley's voice came through the door and Sirius snarled slightly.

"Just fine... this is gonna take longer than planned... And I need a goblin or two... Or to take him to Gringotts." Kayla called back, sighing and letting her own features free. She trilled at Sirius, calling him to her and rubbing her face against his neck to cover herself in his scent to appease him. Within half an hour, all was calm and both were entirely human again.

"What was that?!" Sirius was freaked out.

"Your inheritance that was blocked. It became unblocked somehow and well... We kinda mated." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. I should've worn long sleeves or stayed farther away."

"My fault for grabbing you... So we mated?" Sirius rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah... On the bright side, they cannot keep you from me now..." Kayla spoke carefully. "And they cannot perform the Kiss on you because of the effects it could have on me and Harry."

"What would happen?" Sirius was afraid.

"We'd both lose our minds." She stated bluntly. "Remus wouldn't feel the effects as much but he still would."

"Gods..." Sirius frowned, grabbing her wrist again. "Why do I feel the need to touch you?"

"Instincts... Your inheritance was partially unblocked but not all the way which is why we need the goblins." Kayla leaned towards him, resting her cheek on his upper arm.

"Fuck." Sirius sighed again. It seemed to be the word of the day for them. "Fuck my life. Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Jeez. You better not swear around Harry like that when you get released." She warned. "Thankfully Arthur and Remus are there to help with good role model behavior."

"Arthur Weasley?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah... Him and his kids are staying there... He needed my help." She explained briefly as they lapsed into silence to wait.


	20. Trial By Fire

Griphook entered the room and took in the sight of the two on the bed. "I leave you alone for two hours and this is what happens?!"

"Sorry. My fault." Kayla shrugged, grinning. "I need his entire inheritance unblocked."

"Okay... Well... He's gonna need to come to Gringotts." Griphook sighed and left the room to speak to Kingsley who went to talk to his supervisor.

"So. What now?" Sirius blinked at the brunette who was pacing around.

"We wait. Then we go to Gringotts." She explained, coming to Sirius when he opened his arms. It was instinctive behavior, needing to please her dominant mate. The bright hazel eyed girl slid into Sirius' lap, nuzzling at his neck and breathing in his scent. The soon to be former convict smelt of ash from a burnt maple tree, aged whiskey and an indescribable scent that screamed masculine. It was very appealing and comforting.

"And then it'll unblock my inheritance and you can explain everything?" Sirius questioned, leaning his cheek on her head. It soothed the uneasy feeling that had plagued him from the moment she had moved away from him.

"Yes." Kayla nodded, subtly feeling his body and taking a mental note of how he had bulked up a bit from his partial inheritance but still underweight. "Everything will make sense soon."

~Potter Manor~

Remus was reading to Harry, the small boy curled in his Moony's lap and listening eagerly. It was a Muggle fairy-tale book.

The Weasley boys were playing in the playroom with the nanny elf. It was close to Harry's nap time which is why he wasn't with them.

"Tired, My Remmy." Harry whined, turning his face into Remus' chest. "Where Mumma?"

"She's gone to see someone very special." Remus smiled. "She'll be home in a few hours. So why don't you nap and then she'll be home by supper?"

"Otay." Harry whispered, closing his eyes as Remus rocked slowly. His Remmy wouldn't lie to him and he trusted him that she would be back.

~At Gringotts~

They'd gotten the go ahead to take Sirius to Gringotts to unblock the rest of Sirius' inheritance. Kingsley escorted them to the ritual room and then took a guard post outside the doors.

"Alright, you both will be prepared separately." Ragnok told the newly bonded pair. "To help keep the tainted magic from touching the magic that will be fixing you."

"That makes sense." Sirius agreed, looking around the room. "Huh. So they were right. I was supposed to inherit."

"Your healer said he'd be seeing me a lot." Kayla snickered slightly, letting her wings out and then the rest of her features.

"Put those away. Not yet!" Ragnok flicked a rock at her face.

"Fine, fine." Kayla retracted her features and followed the goblin to where she'd be prepared. It was a process she was used to at this point, allowing herself to be moved.

They were led to the center of the room and Sirius laid on the altar. He shuddered lightly at the cold stone.

"We've modified it a bit to accommodate your bonded status." Ragnok summoned another table and had the woman lay on it before starting the long ceremony.

The goblins had healers on hand in case something went wrong and left right as the last block on Sirius broke. He was feral, snarling and growling as ten years of instincts slammed him.

His magnificent scarlet wings flared out threateningly, scenting the air and making his way to the other drakon in the room. He climbed on the altar with her and smelled her, tasting the pheromones and his brain registered that she belonged to him and one other.

A soft whine escaped her lips, tilting her head back to expose her throat to show her submission to the feral dominant. It helped to appease his instincts and he rumbled lowly in his chest, body filled out with muscle and returned to a younger appearance. He was the epitome of human perfection.

His wings wrapped around them, creating a protective embrace. His keen eyes took in the room again, seeing nothing that could be a threat currently.

"My baby." She pressed her head into his chest. "Go back home. Time to go."

"Home." He rumbled in agreement, cataloging the entrance.

"Need to go home." Her face pressed into the crook of his neck. "See Harry. My baby."

"Baby." Sirius turned and hissed in the direction of the door as someone slipped inside.

"No harm meant." Kingsley stayed right by the door. "Sirius is being put on house arrest due to these unforeseen circumstances. You can take him back to Potter Manor."

"Okay. Go now." She spoke louder, popping her head over Sirius' shoulder to look at the Auror. Ragnok snapped them to the Floo and they stumbled into Potter Manor. "My nest."

She took Sirius upstairs, knowing the elves or Remus would bring Harry along shortly. It was best to keep Sirius in a place that smelled mostly like his mates and the child. She'd have to keep the others out.

Sirius registered that they were in Potter Manor but no more than that. He inhaled deeply once ensconced in the master bedroom and sighed in relief. This was a safe place for his family.

Harry was brought in by an Elf, being set on the edge of the bed before the Elf popped away. Harry peered curiously at Sirius before crawling up the bed and into his new Mama's lap.

"My Baby Harry." Kayla looked proud, instincts on alert though as Sirius smelled the toddler.

"Good." Sirius agreed, nuzzling the boy and covering him in his own scent too. The submissive Drakon preened, pleased that her boy had been accepted.

"M Harry." Harry greeted the new man, curling up in Kayla's lap. His small hands gripped her dress tightly, pressing his head into her chest.

"Harry." Sirius' eyes cleared a bit. "I'm Sirius."

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, he'd been told lots of stories about Sirius in preparation for the meeting. "Hi! Hello!"

"He's heard about you." Kayla explained as Sirius touched the soft messy hair of the toddler.

"Our boy." Sirius hummed. "Where is Remus?"

"Right here." Remus came in slowly and let Sirius scent him thoroughly.

"Moony!" Sirius threw his arms around his best friend.

"Missed you, Padfoot." Remus buried his face in Sirius' shoulder. "You got taller... this is not fair."

"Ha." Sirius snickered, kissing Remus lightly on the lips and then dragging him back on the bed with their family.

 


	21. Hopeful Hearts

Sirius nosed at the submissive's neck, breathing in her sleepy contented smell and then smelling the sleeping toddler. Harry smelled content also and was sound asleep on Kayla's chest.

"It feels surreal, doesn't it?" Remus whispered, laying on the other side of the female. "Going from having no one to having a family who loves and appreciates you."

"Yes." Sirius spoke lowly, looking at Remus softly. "And soon everyone will know I'm innocent and I can be with you guys in public."

"Never gonna let you go." Kayla was still partially awake, turning her face to nuzzle Sirius. "Ours forever."

"She's not wrong." Remus agreed. "You're ours."

"And you're mine." Sirius sounded fierce as he looked at the other three in the bed.

"Mhm." Kayla hummed sleepily, forcing her eyes open to peer at the two men.

"Go to sleep, Sweetheart." Remus looked fondly at her, stroking her hair and sliding down to hold her and Harry.

"Yes, sleep." Sirius agreed with Remus, scooting down and holding onto them also.

"You both too." She mumbled, giving them both the evil eye before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.

"She's too precious." Remus looked amused. "And stubborn as hell."

"Good. Strong mate." Sirius rumbled, looking pleased that his mate was apparently strong.

"Very strong." Remus knew she hadn't told Sirius the whole story about where she had come from so he wouldn't either. "I hope that we'll be okay. I can't lose you and Harry again. And I can't lose her either."

"Won't lose us." Sirius hissed, scent sharpening. He refused to lose his mates and his family.

"We have irrefutable evidence to get you exonerated." Remus hummed, rubbing Sirius' arm before intertwining their fingers. "You'll be freed in a week."

"Love you, Rem." Sirius' eyes softened again and he kissed Remus over the sleeping girl's head.

"Love you too." Remus breathed softly, looking terribly fond at Sirius.

"We can have threesomes now." Sirius' more human mind was currently in control because of the safety of the room and the people in it.

"Oh god." Remus groaned. "That's what you think of?"

"Yes." Sirius smirked.

"You're terrible. But I missed you." Remus sighed dramatically.

"I missed you too." Sirius agreed, laying his head in the downy pillows. He yawned widely and closed his eyes, nosing in the sub's hair and falling asleep. His hindbrain knew Remus would keep them safe from attack.

~Few days later, three days before the trial~

"Mum! Mum!" Percy came running into Kayla's study and looked frantic. "Dad and Uncle Sirius are fighting."

"Shoot!" Kayla stood up, Drakon features coming out. "You go to the playroom and stay there. The twins and Harry are already there."

She strode through the halls towards the sounds of growling and snarling, feeling mildly apprehensive as her instincts wanted her to flee and hide until her dominants came. She came into the room and saw the two circling each other, lashing out occasionally. Remus watched from a distance and she moved to his side.

"What is even happening?" Kayla sighed.

"Sirius and I were in here and Arthur came in and they both started snarling. Not a word said." Remus sounded aggrieved.

"Territorial bastards." Kayla grumbled. "It's a dominance thing. They both want to be the top dog so to speak. You aren't a Drakon so you don't even register in this case."

She moved away from Remus and closer to the two dominants in the center of the room. She trilled at them, trying to distract them from the fight. When it didn't work, she snarled loudly which caught their attention. It was ingrained in their instincts to take care of a submissive, especially one who was distressed in any way.

"Stop it. Right now. No fighting." Kayla hissed, wings raised threateningly and claws out. "I won't have you two having pissing matches every time you're in the same room."

"Sorry." Arthur apologized, backing off because her scent was mixed with Sirius' and you don't touch another dominant's submissive without losing a body part.

"Sirius." Kayla gave him a look as Arthur backed out of the room. She moved closer to the still aggressively postured dominant and lowered her wings, rubbing against him and pressing her face into his neck. "Please."

"Mm." He growled, holding her tighter and making sure his scent coated her. He slowly relaxed and barely growled at the House Elf who brought Harry to them. Remus came over with the toddler in his arms, getting hit with Sirius' possessive scent and smiled. "Mine. My family."

"Yours." Kayla and Remus chorused and Harry nodded, reaching for Sirius who held him in one arm.

"Are we good now? Done posturing?" Kayla teased, kissing Sirius and then Remus before pecking Harry’s forehead tenderly.


	22. Free At Last

"Please shoot into the proper bubble." Fudge stated. "Guilty is on the left and Not Guilt is on the right."

Sirius sat in silence, keeping a cool demeanor on the outside. He knew wizards were stubborn but there had been undeniable proof of his innocence. Plus the repercussions of what would happen to Harry if he was Kissed and the total annihilation of the Potter clan which was a severe crime.

He watched the bubbles fill and sighed in relief when the Not Guilty was darker by quite a bit. Dumbledore had been disallowed from the trial, Fudge having said it was a conflict of interest. He KNEW Dumbledore would have had some fake bullcrap to try and spew to keep Harry away from them.

~Right after the trial~

The first thing he saw once he was able to stand was his family coming at him. Remus with Harry in his arms and Kayla next to him as they came at him, all looking teary eyed and overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around the three of them, feeling the way they held onto him.

"You're free." Remus kept murmuring, looking very emotional and nosing at Sirius' neck to smell his scent. It was a subconscious thing.

"You won't ever be taken from us." Kayla was holding onto Sirius tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder and wishing Sirius could let out his wings to block their little family from the noise around them.

"No go." Harry didn't truly understand what was going on but he knew there had been a small chance Sirius would be taken from them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius promised them, pressing soft kisses to his bondmate's head and then onto Remus' cheek. He didn't leave Harry out, planting a big kiss onto the small boy's cheek. "We're going to be just fine, okay? We're a family."

"The best family." Kayla agreed, kissing Harry’s temple softly to soothe the toddler who was getting overwhelmed. She took him from Remus, feeling the way he clung to her. "I've got you, Harry. You're okay."

Remus led the way out of the courtroom and found Kingsley waiting for them. He waved them over into a small room and shut the door.

"The reporters are waiting to ambush you upstairs. So you're gonna come up with me to Amelia's office and use her Floo line to go home." The dark skinned auror informed them and led them back to the elevators, pressing in his wand to keep anyone from calling it.

"Thank you. For doing a great job and helping us prove Sirius is innocent." Kayla thanked the man profusely, looking very grateful.

"Just doing my job." Kingsley shook off her praise. "This was a great injustice done that needed to be righted."

"Still. You went above and beyond." Remus added, looking at Kingsley and shook his hand as they got ready to go through the Floo.

"Try not to get arrested again." Kingsley spoke dryly, watching Kayla and Harry go through first.

"I'll try not to." Sirius sent Remus through and then followed. It felt amazing to be home as a free man.

 


	23. Interval

"Daddy." Harry toddled at Sirius, lifting his arms to be held.

"What's wrong, Bambi?" Sirius picked Harry up, scenting him for possible injuries.

"Want Daddy cuddles." Harry mumbled, cuddling into Sirius and sucking his thumb.

"Oh. Well, I'll gladly provide those." Sirius relaxed, cuddling the toddler carefully. His strength had increased and he tended to break things sometimes. He sat down on a nearby chair and pressed a kiss to the dark curls of his godson.

"Where Mama?" Harry looked sulky, he wanted all three of his new parents there.

"Mama is helping Papa Remus with something." He meant they were having adult time together. "We can go find them after."

"Why?" Harry looked curious now, tugging at Sirius' robe.

"Because they need adult time, Kiddo." Sirius shifted Harry gently. "Don't pout, Bambi."

"Want a snack." Harry looked up at Sirius, feeling how the Drakon rubbed his back. "Wings?"

"You wanna see my wings?" Sirius blinked and concentrated on calling his wings out. Harry loved to see the huge appendages.

"Pretty." Harry grinned at Sirius, touching the scales appendages. "Lunch?"

"Yeah we can have lunch." Sirius left his wings out as he made his way to the kitchen where steaming plates waited. He buckled Harry in the highchair and set his plastic plate of pre-cut food on the tray. "Grilled cheese and green beans, yummy."

"Yay." Harry started eating his lunch, watching Sirius devour about fifteen sandwiches. He sipped his juice, looking happier now that he had been fed and watered.


	24. Run

Harry stared extra hard at his Mama, trying to see if there was anything different about her. He edged closer, still staring at her and bumped into a chair with his face. He shook it off and moved around to the side of the couch she was sitting on.

Kayla had noticed Harry when he first came in but chose to wait to see what he'd do. Her fingers continued to work her knitting needles, firelight reflecting off of them. She was making a sweater for Sirius because he had accidentally lit his other one on fire in an unfortunate squabble with Arthur.

The two hadn't quite got control over their instincts just yet and often engaged in little territorial fights. Nothing huge but just small things. There was a search for Gideon and Fabian going on at the moment though, Arthur using their soulbond to try and see where his husband was.

Harry got really close, focusing on her intensely and climbed up on the couch to sit by her. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Remus had come in during the last minute of Harry creeping on Kayla.

"Shh. Am ob'vervin." Harry shushed Remus, not taking his eyes off the woman. 

"Uh huh." Remus just looked so very confused. He sat in the chair next to the couch and opened his book, picking back up where he left off and read aloud. This had become part of their routine, Remus liked to read aloud while Kayla knitted.

"I do so love this book." Kayla stretched, Harry's eyes glued to her stomach. The four year old had asked Charlie what adult time was and the the red head said it was when a mama and dad made a baby. Harry wasn't sure he wanted a brother or sister so he took to watching her carefully and interrupting any time it looked like she might go have adult time with Sirius or Remus.

"Harry, love. Daddy Sirius wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride on the broom." Remus marked his page and looked at the toddler.

"No tank you." Harry shook his head. Remus followed Harry's line of sight and furrowed his brow.

"C'mon, Bambi. It's nap time since you don't wanna go flying." Sirius scooped Harry up, taking the toddler off to the nursery.

"Why is Harry staring at your stomach?" Remus questioned, tilting his head curiously. He hadn't smelled any changes in her scent recently.

"He thinks we're making a new baby every time we have adult time." Kayla sounded amused. "But no, Rem. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank the gods. I mean, not that I'd be mad. It's just not the right time for a new baby when we're trying to get settled." Remus blushed, explaining his thoughts.

"Silly." Kayla set down her knitting and reached out to hold Remus' hand. Her hand was tiny compared to his, delicate looking. 

"What did I miss?" Sirius returned, sitting next to Kayla and pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. 

"Our son thinks we're making babies when we have adult time." Kayla chuckled. "He's worried about it so he's trying to see if there's any changes to me."

"How does he know that babies come from adult time?" Sirius blinked slowly.

"Charlie told him." Kayla smiled at Sirius radiantly. He couldn't help himself and kissed her, holding the back of her neck. "But we do need to have a talk with him about when we do decided to have children."

"He needs to understand that we won't be replacing him and that he's just as loved." Remus added.

"Exactly." Kayla picked up her knitting again and started to finish Sirius' sweater. Sirius stretched out with his head in her lap and held the ball of yarn while Remus continued reading to them.


	25. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 5th, 1985

So I'm head of the family now?" Sirius was curious, turning the lordship ring in his fingers as Griphook sighed.

"If the ring accepts you." Griphook repeated for the tenth time. He looked ready to stab Sirius.

"Just try it on, Sirius. Please. I want to get home." Kayla was anxious to get home to Harry whom had been having a rough morning when they left. He had been nearly inconsolable because Remus had snapped at him because of the full moon and hadn't wanted Sirius or Kayla to go. Arthur had paused in his search temporarily and had agreed to watch Harry for them, feeling bad for the small child.

Sirius slid the ring on which did its test to see if he was worthy. It resized itself to fit his finger after ten long minutes and they all sighed in relief.

"Let's get home to Harry once I sign these." Sirius had a few parchments to sign. He read them quickly but efficiently, signing them and handing them to Griphook who skimmed them.

"These are in line. I'll file them." Griphook dismissed them and they hurried to the floo.

Kayla nearly hit the floor, tripping as she came through but Remus had caught her. He held her upright and watched as Sirius came through.

"Where is Baby?" Kayla needed to find Harry, instincts telling her that the boy needed her.

"In his nursery napping." Remus let go once she smacked a kiss to his lips and watched her jog off with amusement. "How'd it go?"

"Got accepted by the ring." Sirius showed Remus the ring. "Never wanted to be Lord Black but I am so I can help change laws and make lives better."

"Yeah." Remus agreed, kissing Sirius after a moment. He needed the contact desperately, Moony raging at the insides of his mind. The wolf part of him knew he'd be set free tonight but he didn't want to be alone with just Padfoot. He wanted his mate too.

~With Harry~

Harry was sleeping fitfully in his toddler bed, squirming and rolling. He wasn't having a good day.

Kayla knelt next to the bed, scenting his distress and frowned. Her wings came out automatically, wanting to shield her baby from whatever was distressing him. She lovingly stroked his cheek. "Harry, Harry. Baby, wake up. Mama is home."

Harry's bright green eyes snapped open and filled with tears. He threw himself into his new Mama's arms, clinging tightly and sobbing.

"Oh, Baby. I know." Kayla didn't try to shush him, just let him cry it out against her while she rocked him. 

"Papa doesn't love me." Harry cried, looking at her with huge wet eyes.

"Papa loves you very much. Papa just doesn't feel well." Kayla soothed, wrapping her wings around him. "He loves you so much. You are his precious boy."

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Remus was in the doorway and he hurried over. He knelt down and waited as Kayla retracted her wings. "I didn't mean to yell, Sweetheart. Truly I didn't. Your Mama is right. You are my precious boy."

"Don't hate me?" Harry always sounded younger when he was upset despite being nearly five.

"I could never hate you, Cub. Never ever. You are too precious to me." Remus promised, taking Harry once the small boy reached out to him. "I just feel poorly. Just like last month."

They hadn't told Harry about Remus being a werewolf, knowing it would be bad if he accidentally let it slip if they went in public. They had told Harry that sometimes Papa Remus felt poorly and that it came and went.

"Oh. Get better." Harry snuggled into his Papa, clinging to Remus' worn sweater and breathing in the familiar scent of old books and dog that usually surrounded the werewolf.

"I'll try." Remus smiled, stroking Harry's soft hair. He really loved his cub. Harry was so very important to him.

"He's fallen back asleep, Remmy." Kayla broke the silence after awhile, whispering the words low enough for the werewolf's keen hearing to catch but not loud enough to wake the baby.

"Help me tuck him in." Remus and Kayla managed to get Harry back into the bed and tucked in. They carefully backed out and shut the door behind them.

"You're such a good Papa." Kayla cooed, leaning into Remus when he pulled her into a hug.

"If I was, he wouldn't have gotten upset in the first place." Remus looked and smelled sad, scent bitter in a way that she could practically taste.

"Baby, shh. No. You cannot help it. The Moon brings out your more base instincts, the ones that don't care about people's feelings." Kayla soothed, petting his hair. "He's forgiven you. Don't dwell on it. Just strive to do better."

"Thank you." Remus muttered into her hair and they turned to go find Sirius.


	26. Lunar

Remus was in the old club house out back, writhing as he changed. Padfoot sat waiting next to him, looking even larger now. The animagus was anxious about both Remus and their mate inside. Remus hadn't wanted to see what would happen if Moony met Kayla. The werewolf had worried that his wolf side would attack.

Moony finished transforming, shaking himself out to stretch his muscles. He walked over and butted his head against Sirius', making a low throaty noise and scenting him. He howled slightly, pleased to have his packmate back.

Padfoot barked at Moony, nuzzling him. The shaggy black dog pushed against Moony playfully and trotted to the cracked open door. They had planned to roam the grounds for the night. The wolf followed, nipping playfully at Padfoot's tail. He was much calmer because he had his mates bonded to him. It took away a huge chunk of that restless, bloodthirsty energy and replaced it with a need to protect his pack even more.

The two frolicked through the long grasses near a wooded area on the property by their clubhouse. James' dad had had it built for them and let them design the interior. Moony lunged at a doe, taking it down and eating it quickly while Padfoot hunted rabbits instead. 

The big wolf took down another deer and started dragging it. Padfoot followed curiously, watch the wolf drag it out of the forest and towards the main house. The dog raced in front of Moony and stopped him, inner Drakon snarling in his mind. Sirius' mind was currently a messy place with the more doggish side against the Drakon side.

Moony snarled around the deer he was dragging. He wanted to bring it to his mate. The wolf prepared to fight, letting go of the deer and tensing his muscles to lunge. 

"Moony, no!" A clear female voice rang out, causing both wolf and dog to freeze. Kayla stood on the terrace, clad in just a flannel nightgown even though the night was warm. She had the tendency to be cold regardless of her surrounding temperatures except with 80 F and above. 

Moony whined, starting to yank the deer over to her. He deposited it a short distance and then stalked up, smelling her to be sure that it was his mate. The wolf was thorough, scenting the places that would smell the strongest. He nuzzled her once he was done, sharp golden eyes locked on Padfoot as he approached. 

"Did you hunt for me, Moony? That was sweet." Kayla crooned, praising the wolf to appease his agitation she could feel swirling over the bond. The agitation was directed at Padfoot who had attempted to keep Moony from his mate. Sirius' bond was filled anxiety and anger directed at both Moony and Kayla. He was angry because Kayla had come outside and anxious that Moony would attack their mate. "Such a good mate, Moony. Love my wolf."

Moony howled at the moon and at the praise, pleased. He butted his head against her chest until she started petting him. As soon as he got enough petting, he ran off back into the woods to hunt and stalk the creatures that live there.

"We can discuss this in the morning." Kayla put her arms around the shaggy black dog that had given her a judgemental look. "I just needed to see. Moony was crying out for me over the bond and Remus was too while he was changing. I couldn't just ignore it."

Padfoot seemed to sigh before shifting to his human form. Sirius stretched, completely nude. He held her close for a minute, burying his face in her hair. It had scared the shit out of him when Moony had gone towards the house.

"If you ever do something like that again... I swear.... He could have very well attacked you!" Sirius hissed angrily, upset at her lack of self preservation. "It would have killed all of us if Moony would have hurt you. Harry would have lost another mother and both Remus and I would've lost our mate."

"I'm sorry." Kayla pressed into Sirius, knowing how afraid he had been. She could still feel it pulsing over their bond. "But now we know that he won't. Did you see how he just scented me, got some love and went off?"

"Yeah. Least he didn't try to mount you. Lord knows I was mounted so many times and James. Peter never was though." Sirius snorted. "Once puberty hit, the weeks of the full moon were filled with Remus attempting to screw us."

"The fact that you had sex with the guy that is my brother is mildly disturbing." Kayla wrinkled her nose.

"Oh well." Sirius grinned and kissed her softly. "Can't wait for you to finish your animagus training."

"I've been done for awhile. Just haven't showed you yet because there hasn't been time." Kayla laughed, cuddling against him. 

"What are you?" Sirius was excited.

"A wolf actually. Found that kinda funny." The woman nosed at Sirius' neck and breathed in his scent.

"That's fucking awesome." The black haired man grinned broadly, kissing all over her face. "Another day we'll have to see it. I'm gonna keep Moony company."

"I'm gonna do something with the deer." Kayla let her Drakon features out and started eating the still warm animal as Sirius watched.

"That shouldn't be as hot as it is." Sirius moaned, staring at her before abruptly changing back to Padfoot. He waited until she was done and licked some of the blood from her cheek, nuzzling her and then trotting off.

The brunette straightened up and stripped off her blood soaked nightgown, basking in the moonlight naked for a bit and then went back inside. She bathed and climbed back into bed, falling asleep at around 3 am.


End file.
